TMNT: Little Sister
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: Emma Andrews has had a rough 8 years of living. Her father did some bad things to her and then left her alone in an alley. When Master Splinter finds her and makes her part of the family, she thinks she'll never have to deal with her father again. But the past has a funny way of reappearing when you least expect it. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chap 1: A new life

**This is my first teenage mutant ninja turtle fan fiction so please don't judge it too hard. If you know how to improve it, just comment and I'll try to make the story better. I don't own any thing from the story except the plot and Emma.**

 **Emma's POV**

It was dark and it was cold. I was scared. My father had taken me, 8-year old Emma Andrews, to an alley and told me to stay there. That was two days ago. I wanted some food but I didn't know if I should leave. My dad may have done some mean stuff to mean but he would come back for me. At least, that's what I told myself. I shivered from the cold. Even though it was summer, it got really cold at night in New York.

Suddenly, I saw something. It was in the shadows but I could make out its outline. It was about as tall as me and had a…. tail? It stepped out of the shadows and I saw what it was. A rat in a red robe that was standing on its back legs. It seemed sort of human, the way it was standing.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing alone at night? Surely your family is worried about you," it said with a kind voice.

I took a deep breath before replying. "My daddy took me here two days ago and told me to stay right here. Do you know where he is?"

The rat looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head. But what he said next surprised me. "Will you come with me? You must be hungry and me and my sons have plenty of food. "

"But what if my daddy comes and he sees I'm not here. I don't want him to get mad at me again." I was worried about the punishment my father would give me if he saw I'd disobeyed him.

The rats face hardened at the mention of my father but his voice was gentle. "I will keep an eye on this spot to see if he comes. But I don't want you to starve or get sick out here, little one."

"Okay then. My name is Emma. What is your name?"

He looked surprised I'd asked but answered my question. "You may call me Master Splinter. If I may ask, why are you not scared of me? I am very different from you."

"Why would I be scared of you just because you're different? Being different doesn't mean anything and you're being nice to me. So I'm not scared.

Master Splinter thought about this before smiling and helping me up. "Quite true, Emma. Let me take you home now so you may meet my sons."

I nodded and we went through the sewer gate to his home.

 _ ***Time Skip***_

When we got there, I saw four turtles who stood like Master Splinter (on only two legs) and I hid behind Master Splinter. He chuckled at this and gently pushed me towards them.

"My sons, this is Emma. She shall be staying with us for awhile. Emma, these are my sons."

I looked at them and saw they each had different colored masks. The one with the blue eyes and the orange mask came up to me and stuck out his hand while introducing himself.

"My name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey." I timidly put my hand out too and shook his hand. His brothers quickly followed Mikey's lead and shook my hand while introducing themselves.

"I am Leonardo but you can call me Leo," the blue-masked turtle said.

"I'm Donatello but you can either call me Donnie or Don. Whichever you prefer," said the purple-masked turtle.

"My name's Raphael but I go by Raph," said the red-masked turtle.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said before yawning. Master Splinter and the others chuckled while I blushed.

"Leonardo, please get Emma a blanket. Donatello, please clear off the couch. Raphael, please get a pillow." Master Splinter said.

When the boys had done what they'd been told, they said I could get on the couch.

"I'm allowed on the couch? Daddy said couches were for grown-ups only." I said while looking at the couch with amazement. Master Splinter frowned and the boys looked confused.

"Well, you can sit on our couch all you want. You're sleeping on it tonight, if that's okay," Mikey said. I nodded and climbed onto it.

"It's way comfier than my bed!" I exclaimed.

"Really? It's comfier than your bed, Em?" Mikey said.

I nodded then realized what he'd called me. "Em?"

Mikey smiled sheepishly before saying," Um, I like to nickname things and 'Em' comes from 'Emma', so.."

I smiled and said," I like it. You guys can call me Em if you want to." They all looked at each other and nodded.

Before going to his bed, Mikey came up and hugged me. I hugged back after hesitating a little.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked, probably noticing my hesitation. Master Splinter and the others looked at me and I realized they wanted to know the answer too.

"Oh, well, it's just that i've never been hugged before." I said and the boy's jaws dropped.

" 'Never been hugged before'? Really?" asked Leo. I nodded.

"I'm glad I got to be your first hug, Em," said Mikey. I smiled and said," Me too."

"It is time we all went to bed now, children," said Master Splinter. This was the first time I can ever remember not crying myself to sleep in a long time. And I hoped it wouldn't be the last time.


	2. Chap 2: Video Games and Laughter

**A few things I forgot to tell you guys: this fan fiction is based on the TMNT 2007 movie, the boys are a week older than Emma, Emma's father left Emma with a small bag of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste (He cared just enough to do that but don't even start to think he is good. He is as bad as the Shredder. Whoops, spoiled the story a little. Sorry) and that Emma has no other relatives besides her father. I forgot to put these things in the first chapter but lets pretend I did, okay? Disclaimer: I only own Emma and my plot. Nothing else.**

 **Emma's POV**

I woke up and thought about my dream I had about a rat and four turtles. Then I looked around and saw that it hadn't been a dream last night. The boys and Master Splinter were by the couch, waiting for me to wake up, I guess. I smiled at them as I sat up and said good morning.

" 'Morning Em. What do you want for breakfast?" Mikey said.

"I thought breakfast was another one of those things only grown-ups got," I replied.

When daddy wasn't home, I ate any food I didn't think he'd notice was gone and watched the TV in his room. You see, we lived in a small apartment and there were only 5 rooms. Daddy's room, his office, the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom. Daddy didn't let me watch TV and the only TV we had was the one in his room. So I watched it without him knowing when he went to work.

"No way dudette. Breakfast is for everyone. Hey Sensei, how about we have waffles and apple juice? How's that sound, Em?" Mikey asked. I nodded and Master Splinter went to the kitchen. I went to the bathroom to change clothes.

Every piece of clothing I had covered most of my skin. I only had turtlenecks **(the irony of it was too good to pass up)** and I didn't have shorts or skirts. Just a few pairs of jeans. The reason for this was because of my bruises and cuts. Given to me by… _him_. But I don't want to think about it so I change quickly and leave to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, which was _delicious_ by the way, the boys and Master Splinter went to the dojo to train I wanted to watch so I tugged on Master Splinter's robe. He turned to me and asked me what I needed.

"May… May I watch you guys train?" Master Splinter looked at me then at the boys who were all nodding enthusiastically. He then chuckled and nodded towards me. I watched and wished I could do the forms they were doing.

I guess Master Splinter saw me staring at them or something because he stopped the boys for a moment and asked me if I wanted to join the boys for todays forms. I nodded excitedly and joined them.

By the time we were done with training for the day, I was exhausted. My muscles weren't used to the forms or the way I had to move them today. But I loved it. Master Splinter said I was a natural and that I could start training permanently like them if I wanted to. He said I'd be a kunoichi, a female ninja. I of course agreed. The boys were really excited I'd be training like them. So was I. After training, I asked Master Splinter if I could talk to him about something.

"Of course, Emma. I am always available to talk when you need someone to listen," Master Splinter, or Sensei, as I would now be calling him.

"I wanted to ask for your opinion on something and I really need the truth. Even if it's not what I want to hear, I hope you'll tell me what I _need_ to hear. If you don't mind," I said while trying to look at anything but Sensei. He nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"My daddy left me in the alley with a bag with some clothes and some other stuff in it, as you already know. He didn't say he was coming back and since it's been almost 3 days, I don't think he will. Do you think my daddy left me to… to die?" It was then that I heard Sensei take a deep breath and I looked up at him. He had a look mixed with sorrow, anger, and uncertainty.

"Emma, I am indeed afraid that is the case. Did you normally obey him when he told you to do something" I nodded when Sensei asked that and he continued. "Then I believe he knew you wouldn't leave so I'm afraid he might have done just what you believe he did. I do not think he will return. Did you wish him to?"

I had to think about that. Did I want him to I never thought my life would change. I never thought it could be better so I stuck with my father. I wasn't happy but I had a roof over my head. Now that I'd seen that a father could act caring towards his children like Sensei towards the turtle brothers, I didn't want to go back to my old life. I didn't see any bruises or cuts like mine on the boys and I don't think Sensei would ever hurt them like that. So I came to a decision.

"No", I finally said while looking Sensei in the eye so he'd know I wasn't lying. "I've seen what a _real_ family is. I don't ever want to go back to my old life. I do have one question. Why do you care so much about the turtles? They aren't related to you by blood so why…"

"Because I love them like any blood father should love their children." Sensei said. I nodded and said one last thing before joining the boys in the living room. "I never knew what love was before coming here. But I'm very glad you showed me."

 _ ***TIMESKIP***_

 **Mikey's POV**

"Em! Play a video game with me!" I yelled when Emma came out of the dojo after talking to Sensei. What Emma said next left me and my bros speechless. And since Sensei followed Emma out, he was speechless too. I think. He doesn't say much outside of training, so I couldn't really tell.

"I don't know how, Mikey. I never had a play station back with daddy." Emma said while blushing a little.

"I'll teach you how, Em. I am the king of video games and pranks, after all." I said with a grin. Emma sat next to me on the couch and everyone else either sat with us or on the floor. ( **Sensei sat in the recliner Donnie would later have during the 'Winters' event** ).

"So you're a prankster?" Em asked and I nodded while my brothers and Sensei rolled their eyes. "So, you should have a nickname that sort of tells others that you're a prankster. Like….. Mikester!" Em said excitedly.

"Mikester? Like Mikey and prankster combined?" I asked and she nodded. "I love it. Bros, will you call me that" They all shouted no and I frowned. Luckily, Em came to my rescue.

"I'll call you that if you want. But you have to teach me to play video games first." I nodded and me and Em played until it was time for lunch. After we ate, we played some more and, you'll never believe it, Em beat me! I taught her so well she surpassed me on the first day of learning how to play.

"Sorry Mikester," Em said trying but failing not to grin.

 **Emma's POV**

"Em, everyone can see you're smiling and are happy you won," Leo said. I tried even more to stop smiling but I couldn't. I was so happy I won something I couldn't help it.

"Wow, Bonehead. You taught Em to play video games just this morning and she's already beating you. You're even worse than I thought.

"Raphael, Michelangleo did his best. You should not make him feel bad he lost his game," Sensei said disapprovingly.

"No sweat, Sensei. I'm just too good of a teacher. Right Em?" Mikey asked.

"Yep. You're the best, Mikester." I replied with a grin.

"The best what? At teaching people to to beat him? Anyone can teach you to do that," Raph said with a smirk. I couldn't help myself; it was funny, at least to me. So I laughed a little. And then everyone stared at me.

"What? It was funny. No offense, Mikester," I said while I felt my face heat up.

"Your laugh. It was….. different." Mikey said.

"What's wrong with my laugh?" I asked, worried it sounded weird.

"Here. Raph, make her laugh again and I'll record so she knows what we're talking about," said Donnie as he pulled out a tape recorder.

"How do I make 'er laugh again, genius?" asked Raph, sounding annoyed for some reason.

"I don't know. Make another sarcastic comment or something!" Donnie said looking frustrated Raph wasn't doing what he said.

"Fine. Em, you know what I call Leo when I'm mad at him" asked Raph with a sly grin. I shook my head as Leo groaned.

"Don't tell her!" Leo cried as Raph leaned in and whispered the name in my ear.

"Lameanardo," Raph whispered and while it wasn't very nice, it _was_ pretty clever so, I burst out laughing.

"Done," said Donnie and we all became silent as he played it back. Here's what we heard:

" _How do I make 'er laugh again, genius?" Raph said._

" _I don't know. Make another sarcastic comment or something." Donnie said._

"" _Fine. Em, you know what I call Leo when I'm mad at him" said Raph_

" _Don't tell her!" Leo cried_

" _Lameanardo," Raph whispered_

Then I understood why they said my laugh sounded different. I don't know why I didn't here it myself. My laugh wasn't anything embarrassing or weird. It sounded almost….. magical. I know that's lame but that's what it sounds like. It was like bells or something. I can't explain it, but I have never heard a laugh like that before. I felt my face heat up since it was weird hearing yourself laugh in front of other people, or in this case, a turtle and a rat.

"Well, that is, um, different," I said while avoiding eye contact with the boys and Sensei.

"Dudette, hasn't your dad ever heard you laugh before? If he did, then wouldn't he have recorded it like Don and let you listen to it" Mikey asked. I froze and thought about my answer before voicing it out loud.

"I actually don't think I've ever laughed in front of my dad. Or anyone, now that I think about it. I only really laugh if I see something funny on TV." I said while my face heated up even more. The boys and Sensei stared at me for a moment or two.

Then Mikey broke the silence by asking another question. "But what about your friends? Don't you laugh with them?" I sighed before looking at him with a sad smile.

"Mikester, I don't have any friends. Daddy never took me any where and there weren't kids my age in the apartment building we lived in," I said while trying to not seem too down about it.

The boys looked at each other before all of them got up and stood in front of me.

"Me, Leo, Raph, and Donnie want to know if we can be your friends. Then everyone here will have four friends." Mikey said with a hopeful grin. I looked at all of them and saw they all had hopeful expressions on their face. Even Raph. I nodded and giggled when they all cheered.

I don't know why, but my giggle made them look at me again before huddling up and whispering to each other. I couldn't hear them but Sensei could. He chuckled before leaving, giving me a playful wink before going to his room.

The boys broke the huddle and stared at me with looks of pure mischief in their eyes. I don't know why but I had the feeling I would both enjoy and not enjoy whatever they had planned.

"Guys?" I asked nervously. They just stared some more before doing something I would never have seen coming.


	3. Chap 3: Tickles and Glares

**I wrote this to show you the bond Emma is developing with the boys even though it's only been a day.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Emma and my plot line. Nothing else.**

 _The boys broke the huddle and stared at me with looks of pure mischief in their eyes. I don't know why but I had the feeling I would both enjoy and not enjoy whatever they had planned._

" _Guys?" I asked nervously. They just stared some more before doing something I would never have seen coming._

…

 **Emma's POV**

They attacked me. That's all there is to it. The boys attacked me, plain and simple. Raph grabbed my arms and held them above my head. Leo grabbed my legs. Donnie got a clipboard from, well I don't know where but he somehow had a clipboard and a pencil with him. Mikey just stood there on the side grinning like crazy.

"What are you guys doing?" I wasn't scared, just curious. I somehow knew deep down they would never hurt me. But I guess they thought I was scared. I mean, I probably should've been scared since I'd only known them for about a day. But Sensei knew what they were doing and hadn't wanted to stop them. Anyway, they thought I was scared.

"We're not going to hurt ," Leo said, looking up at me from where he was.

"I know. But what _are_ you guys gonna do?" I replied.

"We like the sound of your laugh. And since you said you haven't really laughed much, we want to hear you laugh more," Mikey said.

"How?" I asked even though i sort of knew the answer.

"Ya know how, kid," Raph said. I liked it when he called me kid. Even if I was only younger by a week, I was still younger than them. And it was better than what daddy called me sometimes.

"Well, I guess. But why does Donnie have a clipboard?" I asked.

"To see which spots are and aren't, well, you know," Donnie replied. I nodded, finally out of questions.

"Are you going to try to get out of this?" asked Mikey, looking like he'd stop me before I even tried.

"Nah. I'm curious and want to see how this all plays out," I replied. They looked at me and smiled, probably because I was willing to cooperate with them.

"Cool. Let's get started then," said Mikey.

 _ ***Timeskip**_

My laughter could be heard throughout the entire sewers, i bet. The boys decided the only way to make me laugh was to tickle me. That's why Donnie had the clipboard- to mark off or check mark my tickle spots. I don't know how they knew, but they found almost all of them.

My sides, stomach, under my arms, the back of my knees and my feet ached from Mikey's tickling. But I enjoyed it. It was heartwarming that they wanted me to laugh just because I said I didn't laugh much growing up with my dad.

When they stopped, I was on the floor, gasping for breath. When I could breathe normally, I glared at the boys.

"Not funny," I grumbled even though I knew they could tell I enjoyed that.

"Uh-huh. Dudette, you totally enjoyed that," Mikey said.

"No I didn't," I replied.

"We should make this a game. When we play, we try to get Em to do something. Then she comes up with some crazy excuse not to. We each get a turn tickling her. After each turn, she can either give in, or keep playing. When everyone has had their turn, and if Em still refuses, we start all over again," Mikey said. I rolled my eyes but I knew they saw me grin.

"What'll we call this game?" Donnie asked.

"Tickle Torture?" I suggested. The boys all glared at me when I said that. I rolled my eyes before continuing. "It _was_ torture and you know it."

"But you enjoyed it. How about the Yes/No game? Since you either say yes or no to our question," Leo suggested. You a lll agreed that was a good name.

"Hey guys? We missed something on the list," Donnie said. I realized Donnie might have found a spot on the list that, in my case, was EXTREMELY ticklish. I tried backing away to make a run for it but Raph saw me. He then grabbed me and pulled me next to him on the couch, one of his arms around my stomach so I couldn't escape.

"No escape, Em. Donnie, what did we miss?" Leo said. Donnie whispered it and I guess Raph heard too since his smirk was bigger than all the others.

"Since you caught Em trying to escape, and failing if I might add, you can have the honors, Raph." Leo said.

"Sure thing, Leo," said Raph before looking at me with a sly grin.

Next thing I knew, Raph was tickling the back of my neck and I was laughing like crazy. My eyes had tears in them so I couldn't see the boys, but I bet they were smiling at each other knowing they'd discovered my 'sweet spot', I guess you could call it.

When Raph was done, I glared at all of them before sighing and looked at the TV (so I wouldn't have to see their smug grins).

"Fine. If you guys try to even bring up what I'm saying again, I'll deny it to my grave. But I sort of, not entirely, but I sort of like this game. But only a little!"

I rolled my eyes and got up to turn on the TV when they laughed almost as hard as I just had. Almost.

And while I will never admit this to them, I felt like I belonged with them. I felt like I always had. Who knew I would turn out to be right in the end?


	4. Chap 4: Skateboards and Birthdays

**I haven't written that many chapters but you readers are giving me reviews like crazy. Thank you so much. I admit that this is similar to the plot of other stories right now, but I promise it will be become unique as you keep reading. Disclaimer: I own Emma and most of my plot. Some of it came from stories I've read, but the plot is mostly mine.**

 **Emma's POV**

Today is september 15th. It has been two months since I came down into the sewers with sensei and met the turtle brothers. And I love it here. We train in the morning and have fun in the afternoon. Did I mention that today is my 9th birthday? The boys had their birthday a week ago and sensei let them play all day and eat all the pizza they wanted. Sensei said we'd all be doing something extra special for my birthday and I can't wait to see what we're doing.

Sensei made my favorite breakfast today, chocolate chip pancakes! Me and the boys wolfed them down in five minutes flat. Sensei then told us we had no training and to 'amuse' ourselves for an hour or two while he did some important work or something.

"Em, wanna skateboard with us?" asked Mikey with his usual grin. I wanted to but there was a small problem with that.

"I don't know how to skateboard, Mikester," I replied. The boys got into a huddle and started whispering to each other. Come to think of it, they'd been doing that a lot lately. They finally broke the huddle and Leo came up to me.

"Want us to teach you how?" Leo asked. I grinned and nodded excitedly. The boys cheered and went to get me a helmet, some elbow & knee pads, and a skateboard.

They decided that one of them would watch because there was only four skateboards. The one who watched had to make sure I didn't fall down or hurt myself. Donnie volunteered so I used his purple skateboard and hemet.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

 **Donnie's POV**

I was running to keep up with Em, who was a natural skateboarder, while she was having the time of her life. Mikey had taught her some tricks and she was trying them all out. The one she was doing now was risky but she was determined to do it. Em was going to ride the skateboard up to the ramp and would fly off it. Leo and I didn't think she was ready but Raph and Mikey did so it was 3 to 2. The fact that Raph and Mikey agreed on something made me even more worried than I already was. Too bad I didn't listen to my instincts.

Em got ready and then started skating. She went up the ramp and her skateboard almost flew. But the one thing me and my brothers didn't count on was that Em would fly _off_ the skateboard and land on one of the ceiling pipes.

"Sensei! Em got stuck on the ceiling pipes!" Leo yelled. Sensei appeared seemingly out of nowhere and looked at Em. What he saw was this: Em was dangling from one of the _really_ high pipes and was gripping it for dear life.

"Emma, you must release the pipes. My sons, you must catch Emma when she does," Sensei instructed us. Me and the others went directly underneath her and held out our arms. It was only then that we noticed her eyes were tightly shut and she was crying.

"Dudette, are you scared?" asked Mikey. _No, of course she's not scared considering she is DANGLING FROM A PIPE AND HAS TO JUMP DOWN! Honestly, Mikey needs to get a few brain cells._ I thought as I shook my head.

"Y-yes. I d-don't really like heights. I di-din't th-think this through v-very w-well," Em stammered while still keeping her eyes shut and gripping the pipe even tighter, if that's even possible.

"My sons, it would seem Emma is too scared to jump. You must comfort her so she can get down to safety," Sensei said. I don't know why he didn't comfort her but I guess he wanted us to do it for some reason.

"Em, we promise we'll catch you," Leo said.

"Ya, we won't let you fall," Raph agreed. I was confused. Since when does Raph _not_ want someone to get hurt. I guess that's a little harsh. He has a heart and emotions just like us.

"Dudette, we would never let you get hurt. Right, Don?" Mikey asked.

"Of course we wouldn't," I replied.

Em finally opened her eyes and looked at us. We all did our best to give encouraging smiles and I guess it worked because she smiled too. It was small, but tI think that that smile made all of us feel better knowing she wasn't so scared anymore. She even stopped crying, I think.

She let go and fell. We caught her in our arms and gently sat her down on the floor. She looked at all of us and smiled like she hadn't been scared just moments ago.

"You guys are the best friends in the whole world, you know," Em said. I felt my face heat up and saw the others faces heat up too.

"Don't go getting all mushy and stuff, alright?" Raph asked. Em giggled and nodded her head.

"Can we take a break from skateboards? Just for today. I don't really want to go on one right now," Em said. We all looked at each other and laughed like crazy. Em joined in and I felt something. I felt like if we could just make her laugh, we wouldn't need anything else. Crazy, huh?

 **Emma's POV**

When we were done laughing, sensei came up to me and said,"" I am glad you are alright, child." I nodded before replying.

"That's enough surprises for one birthday, at least for me it is." Sensei smiled playfully before looking at the boys. They seemed to understand something and went upstairs.

"Well, I hope you can handle a few more surprises, Emma. It wouldn't be a birthday without a present, would it?" Sensei said. I felt my face light up at that.

 _Presents? I never got a present for my birthday before._ I thought. I voiced this out loud and Sensei frowned a little before smiling again and said something that made me feel like I won the lottery or something.

"Then it is time we change that. Each of my sons as well as myself have a gift for you," I grinned even more, if that's possible, when he said that.

Sensei then told me to cover my eyes and led me upstairs. When we stopped and he told me to open my eyes, I was confused. We were in front of the room that Sensei said was for him to meditate in and I wasn't suppose to go in there.

But Sensei told me to go inside and I was shocked at what I saw. The boys were each standing in front of a bed that had a desk underneath it. (Like a bunk bed, but the desk is there instead of the bottom bunk). It had a lamp, a pencil box, some paper and other desk stuff on it and there was a rolling chair next to it. It was made of oak, like the chest of drawers that was also in the room and the mirror hanging above it. The bed had a black blanket with yellow stars on it and the pillow was yellow with black stars on it. (Vice versa, kind of). The boys each had a box wrapped in silver and white paper in their hands, and when I turned to sensei, he also had a box in his hands. Sensei's box had black and yellow paper, though, and it was smaller than the other ones.

"Sit on your new desk, Emma and you can open your presents," Sensei said. I sat down and then realized what he said.

"My desk?" I asked him. Sensei nodded and said, "This is your bedroom. I thought if you were to be staying here, you might need a real bed."

I grinned and saw the boys line up, youngest to oldest, and they took turns giving me the boxes they had.

Mikey gave me a skateboard with a matching helmet and elbow/knee pads. The pattern on all of them was white with black vines painted on top.

"Sweet! Thanks, Mikester," I said as I gave Mikey a hug. He nodded and sat down on the rug. The rug was light gray with black stripes.

Donnie gave me a sketch pad with colored pencils. I remembered telling the others I wanted a sketch pad because I loved drawing.

"I can't believe you remembered me saying I wanted one. Thanks, Dr.D," I said as I gave him a hug (I had given all of them nicknames about a month ago and 'Dr.D' was Donnie's since he was good smart and good with medical stuff) and Donnie just chuckled and said," Of course I remembered."

Raph gave me something I'd always wanted but I couldn't remember telling him I wanted it. It was a beautiful, round, silver locket. Inside was a picture we'd all taken a few weeks ago that Sensei took. It had Mikey and Donnie crouched low while Leo and Raph had made their arms into a chair for me to sit on.

"Thanks, Raphie," I said, giggling when Raph pretended to be annoyed at the name but grinned when I gave him a hug.

Leo was next and he seemed really nervous, like he thought I wouldn't like it or something. I smiled reassuringly and that seemed to put him at ease. He gave me the gift and I gasped when i saw what it was. It was the most beautiful doll I'd ever seen. It had brown hair and green eyes, like mine, and was dressed in a ninja costume. It even had it's own kusarigama, the weapon Sensei said I would probably use when I got older.

"Thank you so much, da vinci," I said while hugging him. Leo's grin was almost as big as mine. ('Da Vinci' because Leo is named after Leonardo Da Vinci).

Sensei then stepped towards me and handed me the small box. It felt really light and I when I opened it, I was kind of confused. Because all that was inside was a small piece of paper. I picked it up out of the box carefully and looked at it. On the other side, there was some writing. I felt really nervous when I looked to see what it said.

Emma,

Me, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo would like to know if you would like to become an official member of the family. You would be my daughter. You would also be Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo's little sister. Will you accept?

Splinter.

I looked at all of them, stunned to say the least. They wanted me to be in their family? Sure, I have imagined myself as a member of the family lots of times, but I never thought they had as well. I smiled and said what I think we all needed to hear.

"Of course I will. I care about you guys a lot and would be honored to accept," I think they were happy I said yes. If them cheering and jumping around like crazy means anything. I laughed with them and hugged them all again.

I am so glad I found them. And I think they're glad they found me, too.


	5. Chap 5: Nightmares and Revealings

**I've decided that I've left you guys in the dark long enough. Some of Emma's past shall be revealed. I can't promise it'll explain everything but I hope it explains at least part of it. The turtles and Emma are 12 years old. Disclaimer: I only own Emma and most of my plot. It has some borrowed ideas from other stories. I own nothing else.**

 **Emma's POV**

 _I was watching TV in daddy's room. I heard him outside our apartment so I scrambled to get everything turned off so he wouldn't know I was in there. I went to the kitchen and made sure everything was put up and started to head to the bathroom._

" _Brat, help me get things set up. My pals are coming over and you gotta serve them 'cause I'm gonna be too busy playing cards with 'em," Daddy yelled. I rushed to the kitchen and helped him set things up. By 'help', I mean he told where to put stuff while he drank from a brown bottle. I didn't know what was in it, but I knew I shouldn't try and get Daddy mad while he was drinking it. He might hurt me again if I mess up._

 _His 'pals' came and I served them the best I could. They also drank some funny smelling stuff from a bottle that looked liked daddy's. Everything was going fine until one of daddy's pals tripped me and I spilled the weird drink on him. His pals may have thought it was hilarious, but daddy didn't. He told me to wait by the door while he got a bag and put my stuff in it. I didn't have much, so the bag was filled quickly. Daddy yanked me by my arm and took me to an alley way far away from the apartment. I didn't think I could get back there alone and he knew it._

" _Stupid brat, this'll teach you to dump stuff on me. Stay here and don't even think about leaving," Daddy then turned away and started to leave._

" _It was an accident, daddy. Your friend tripped me and I-" but he cut me off by slapping me to the ground._

" _Don't blame your clumsiness on Bernie, ya hear?" Daddy yelled before hitting me a few more times. Then he turned and left. I knew I couldn't disobey him so I went to the edge of the alley and tried to get him to come back._

" _Daddy! No! Please don't leave me alone! I'll be good! Just come back, please!" I cried over and over again but he was already gone. I had cried myself to sleep for as long as I could remember because daddy always hurt me before I went to sleep. Tonight was no exception._

I woke up with a start, trying not to cry too loudly. I didn't want to wake my brothers or sensei. I've been having this nightmare ever since I realized my dad was never coming back.

I heard my door open and I saw my brothers standing by it. I think I must've shouted out something in my sleep because I wasn't crying that loud.

"Guys? Did I wake you up?" I asked quietly, glad I seemed to have stopped crying. They came in and turned on my lamp. Then they all climbed up to my bed and looked at me with faces full of concern.

"Em, you were shouting in your sleep," Leo said gently. I felt my face heat up and then I saw they didn't even have their masks on.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up. I just… I just had a bad dream. That's all," I said, hoping they wouldn't ask what it was about. But my brothers knew me too well and knew my dream was worse than I let on.

"What was it about, dudette?" Mikey asked, surprisingly quiet. I wasn't sure what to tell them. I guess I was quiet for too long because Donnie told me what I'd been screaming.

"You were screaming the same thing over again. 'Daddy! No! Please don't…' " I was speechless. I knew I didn't want the boys to know about my old dad, but I also knew they wouldn't drop it until I told them.

"You can trust us. We won't judge or nothin'," Raph said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know. I will tell you, but know that I'm okay, alright?" They nodded and I continued. "My dream was about my old dad leaving. I never told you guys or sensei why he left me in the alley, so I'll tell you tonight and I'll tell sensei tomorrow. My dad was having another one of his 'parties' with his friends and told me to serve on them. I did and everything was going okay until a guy named Bernie tripped me and I poured something on my dad's head. I think it was alcohol, since every guy there was drinking it like crazy. My dad told me to wait by the door while he got a bag of my things together. He took me to the alley and punished me a little before leaving. I haven't heard from him since.

They all looked at me solemnly and I wondered if I shouldn't have said anything. That is, until Leo asked me a question I really didn't want to answer.

"What do you mean, 'punished you'?" I froze and clenched my fists. I knew they were bound to ask me, but how could I tell them? I looked down at my lap while answering.

"There's a reason I wear long sleeved shirts and long pants. Why I never expose any skin. Even though it's been 4 years, they're still there, clear as day," I felt like crying, it was so hard telling them this.

I pulled up my sleeves of my nightshirt before they could ask what 'they' are. They all gasped at what they saw. My arms had bruises and cuts all over. The bruises all ranged in size. From as small as a grape to as big as a potato. My cuts went from barely being able to see it to as wide as my fingers. There was a particularly nasty wound caused by a bullet near my wrist.

"My legs look pretty much the same. Everyday, before I went to sleep, he would add some new ones. The one by my wrist is the one he gave me on my 8th birthday. His 'present' to me was being shot with a gun and having to go to the hospital to get the bullet out," I said quietly. Then I looked up to see their reactions.

Leo looked like he was either going to cry or yell like crazy. Raph looked furious, like he wanted to punch the stuffing out of the fighting dummy. (Again, might I add). Donnie looked like he wanted to hug me but was afraid he'd hurt me or something. Mikey was close to tears and looked like he'd been told his dog was run over. If a turtle could have a dog, that is.

"Look, I'm fine now. We need our sleep for training tomorrow so let's just go back to bed. Okay?" I asked, trying not to cry again. I guess I didn't succeed because Raph wiped a tear off my face that I hadn't been able to hold inside.

"Em, get your pillow and blanket and meet us in the living room," Raph said. I was confused but did what he told me to do. I waited and saw them coming out of their rooms with their pillows and blankets.

Mikey then told me what we were doing. "We're having a sleepover on the couch so you won't have any more nightmares." They were willing to do that for me?

We all got on the couch. I was between Raph and Leo, who was next to Mikey who was next to Donnie. We all got comfortable when I thought of the perfect way to stay thanks to them. Or at least, I hoped it was.

"Thank you, guys. I love all of you. Goodnight," I had nearly drifted off to sleep when I heard my four big brother's voices all saying the same thing.

"Love you too, sis." I didn't have any more nightmares with my old father in them for a long time after that.

 **Splinter's POV**

I had woken up to hear Emma shouting in her sleep and went to check on her. But her brothers beat me to it. I heard Emma tell them about and I saw her bruises and cuts.

was so angry that a man had actually hurt a child, no, had hurt _his_ child. His own flesh and blood. My anger melted when I saw Raphael tell his brothers they would all sleep together to make Emma feel better.

I was even more delighted when I heard what Emma said to thank them. "Thank you, guys. I love all of you. Goodnight." Then she snuggled up to her brothers and was about to go to sleep when they gave her a reply.

"Love you too, sis." I had to save this moment, to remind them in the future what it meant to be family and what it meant to look out for one another.

I found my old camera and quietly went back to the living room. I took the picture and saw it develop. (It was one of those old cameras that printed out the photo right after you took it.) It came out perfect. Just before I also went back to sleep, I looked at my children and whispered something to them.

"I love all of you with all my heart."

 **This is a little sadder than I intended, but never fear! I'll make the next few chapters a bit more upbeat. Okay? Okay.**


	6. Chap 6: Sketches and Faintings

**The last chapter** _ **was**_ **a bit of a downer. I'm gonna do a several more chapters before we get to time period the 2007 movie took place in. The turtles and Emma are 16 when this takes place. (In case you didn't read chapter 2's author note, the turtles are older than Emma by a week).**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Emma and most of my plot. It has some borrowed ideas from other stories. I own nothing else.**

 **Emma's POV**

We were done with training and had all gone to do our own thing. Mikey was playing video games, Donnie was doing some kind of research on his computers, Leo was reading book on meditating, Raph was doing push ups, and I was just sketching.

I liked sketching my brothers doing whatever they loved doing. I already had tons of sketches of them doing what they were doing right now, but I wanted to try and capture their essence. I know that sounds crazy, but I read it in an art book that if you can draw how people really are in real life, that means you're a great artist. So far though, I'd been unable to do it. But practice makes perfect, or at least that's what sensei says.

I had drawn it all on one paper, separate but still together. Everyone was in the living room, so I just drew that. Sensei was in his room so I couldn't draw him. I had a little extra space, so I decided to draw myself, well, drawing. I got up and found a mirror then positioned it so I could see myself so I could, you know, draw myself. I didn't notice until I was done that my brothers had stopped what they were doing when I got the mirror and were watching me try to draw myself.

I looked at it when I was done and let out a disappointed sigh. It would've been great had I not bothered to try and draw myself. Even so, I decided to label what role each of us played in the team and the family. I labeled them like this: Leo is the leader team-wise but the caring one family-wise. Raph is the muscle team-wise, but the protective one family-wise. Donnie is the brains team-wise but the nice one family-wise. Mikey is the wild one team-wise but the funny one family-wise. I don't know what role I played family-wise but team-wise, I'm the calm one. I never panic when we go out on patrol.

Suddenly I felt four sets of eyes on me and that's when I saw that my brothers had been watching me. I felt my face heat up and tried to cover my picture. But Raph got the picture from me before I could and looked at it. He frowned a little, and then showed the others.

"I-I know I messed up a little. But yours turned out better than the last ones I drew. I'm probably going to erase myself from it," I said nervously after they all looked at it. The frowns they had on after they looked at my drawing got even deeper after I said that.

"May I see it, Emma?" Sensei asked. I turned around and saw he'd come out of his room, probably when Raph took my drawing. I nodded and he examined it. To my surprise, he shook his head and gave it back to me.

"Do not erase yourself. I believe almost everything about it is perfect. You only forgot one thing," Sensei said. My brothers nodded in agreement. I looked at it but I couldn't figure out what they were saying. It had all of us in it, beside sensei, but I didn't think that was it.

"What did I forget?" I asked. Sensei sighed before turning to go back to his room. "Your brothers will tell you what you forgot, my dear," he said before closing the door.

"Dudette, the picture was totally awesome," Mikey said before continuing," drawing yourself with only a mirror to help was impressive."

"But when you put descriptions for us team-wise _and_ family-wise…" Leo said before trailing off.

"You forgot someone, at least, sort of," said Donnie. _I didn't forget anyone, did I?_ I thought before looking again. I think I sort of knew but I looked at the one turtle who hadn't spoken yet to clarify it.

"You forgot yourself," Raph finished. I understood now why they'd all frowned. It wasn't because they thought I was bad at drawing them or me. It was because I hadn't put anything for myself for the 'family-wise' bit.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't know what to put. I mean, for you four, it's easy to figure out your roles in this family and this team. But it's kind of hard to figure it out for myself. I guess I could've put 'the little sister' or 'the peacemaker', since I keep all of you from killing each other." At this, they all sadly smiled, at least, a little.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next, but then again, when _am_ I prepared? They all knelt down next to me (I was still on the floor from when I'd been drawing) and put an arm on either my shoulders or my back and started talking.

"You're not just our little sister," Leo started off.

"Or just the peacemaker," Donnie said next.

"You're what holds us together and what keeps us smiling," Raph said, giving me a genuine grin.

"You're the jewel in this family," Mikey said. I don't think I've ever smiled as brightly as I did when I heard that.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 **Raph's POV**

All moments, even those sissy sweet ones, must come to an end. That's what me and my siblings found out when, not even an hour after we made Em smile like that, we were put into action. We were all hanging out in the living room (ya, even sensei) when we heard a girl scream. Naturally we all turned to Em, who seemed annoyed we thought it was her.

"Are you kidding? That was the girlies scream I've ever heard. And you guys _know_ I don't scream like that," we all had to agree with Em but then we all had the same thought, which was kind of freaky. _What girl besides Em would be down in the sewers?_

Sensei nodded towards us and we kept into action. We ran towards the sound, weapons drawn. I'd been itching for a good fight for weeks and hoped this was it.

It was. We came into one of the old tunnels and saw these ninjas attacking a red-headed girl, who was probably only a year or two older than us. Leo said we should try not to be seen if we could help it, but I had no choice. We were fighting when I saw this one ninja about to stab the girl with a kaftan and the only way I could bash his skull was to let myself get seen. When we were done fighting, the girl fainted when she saw me and my brothers.

On the way home, Leo badgered me about how I let myself get see. Man, I can't stand Leo's lectures. Especially when it was over something stupid.

"Leo, did ya want the dude to stab her? Because if not, then I did the right thing. Besides, it's not the first time we've let a human see us," I said when I couldn't take it any more. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey looked at me with confused looks on their faces. Since Leo was carrying the girl, my arms were free to drag the only person who wasn't confused and pointed to her.

"What?" Mikey asked. I groaned internally. Mikey could be a complete bonehead sometimes.

"You guys worry me sometimes. Raph means me. I _am_ a human after all," Em said with a look of disappointment on her face. Even though we could tell she didn't really mean it, the others all got a sad look in their eyes.

"Maybe we should ask Masta' Splinter if he can teach these guys the difference between humans and titles when we get home, huh, Em?" I said with a smirk. Em laughed and we fist bumped while the others sulked for the rest of the trip home.

 **April's POV**

I woke up, wondering what had happened after those ninja guys attacked. Then it all came back to turtles and that brunette that was with them saved my life. I sat up to see where I was. I was on a couch that was in front of a TV and next to a recliner. Before I could see anything else though, the brunette came up to me.

"Awake, huh? Want some tea? It might help you relax a bit," she said while offing me a cup with the tea, i suppose. I took it, sure that if they wanted me dead, they wouldn't have saved me.

"Listen, I know you just woke up, but I need you to tell me what exactly you remember from before you fainted," she said while looking at something above me nervously. I would've looked too but I was drinking my tea and debating on whether I should tell her. I mean, I might've just imagined it. But she then smiled reassuringly and I couldn't help but spill my guts to her.

"Alright, this may sound crazy but," I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was attacked by ninjas and they chased me down here and then you and four giant green turtles came and saved me but I don't know if I imagined them or not!"

"Well, I'll tell you if you did or not if you tell me your name," she said. I think she was kind of relieved about something. Me not fainting? Oh, well.

"My name is April O'Neil," I said.

"Nice name. Mine is Emma but you can call me Em if you want," Em said. I was curious about why she didn't say her last name and said just that. she blushed a little before replying.

"Well, I know my last name but my parents aren't around and I live with a new family, so I don't really go by my last name. If you really want to know, it's Andrews," Em said while looking at her feet. _Great, now I made her feel bad_ I thought.

"I shouldn't have asked. Hey, how old are you? You don't look much younger than me," I asked. She looked at me and smiled a little.

"16. And so our the four giant turtles you saw. They're older than me by a week," I was shocked that she admitted they were real. And shocked they were younger than me.

"You're younger than me by a year. And where are the turtles?" I looked around but I still couldn't see them.

"My brothers are a little shy around humans," Em said. I gaped at her. _Brothers?_ Then I understood.

"They're your new family, aren't they?" i asked. She nodded before saying," I'm their little sister. Sensei is our father."

"Indeed I am, Emma," said someone with a gentle but strong voce. I saw a rat in a red robe come up and put his hand out. I realized he wanted me to shake his hand, so I did. Then I heard whispering and suddenly the four turtles were in front of me. I gasped and would've fainted again had Em not pushed them aside and began fanning me with a comic book that was on the table next to the couch.

"You guys will make April faint again. Give her some room," Em said exasperatedly to her brothers. When I stopped looking like I was going to faint, Em quit fanning me and turned towards the turtles.

"You should have waited until I said you could come out. Just because sensei did doesn't mean you can," Em scolded them. The turtle with the red mask scoffed at this and the one with the orange mask wrapped an arm around her and laughed before saying.

"Chill out, dudette. Wouldn't want you to faint too," Em kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground, groaning. The others just rolled their eyes at this and helped the groaning turtle up.

Em looked at me and then at… sensei, was it? Sensei then nodded at her and Em then sat next to me on the couch.

"Better get comfy April, 'cause our story is a _long_ one. And it sure was.


	7. Chap 7: Casey Jones and Costume Parties

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. April has been told the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Emma and most of my plot. It has some borrowed ideas from other stories. I own nothing else.**

 **Emma's POV**

Well, she seemed to be taking it well. She didn't faint again, even when my brothers showed up. Without waiting for my signal, might I add. She and I were actually talking like normal girls (I think. I've never talked to another girl before, so I'm not very sure). Then she jumped up when I asked if she knew if anyone else saw the ninjas.

"Casey! I can't believe I forgot about him! He was with me when they attacked and we got separated when even more of them appeared," yelled April as she started to freak out. I looked at Donnie and he went to his computer to check our surveillance camera's footage.

"April, calm down. Donnie will find him with our camera's footage and then we'll go and get him," I said while trying to be comforting. I guess it worked because April seemed to calm down a little. Donnie then told us he had found Casey and we got our skateboards to find him.

"Watch this, bros!" I yelled as I did some tricks. I skated up a piece of wood and started skating around them on the walls.

"Show off," Raph grumbled and I flashed them all a grin. saw that I was heading for the area between two tunnels and my smile got sen wider.

"Which way we going, D?" I yelled to Donnie. He pointed right but I kept going towards the wall.

"Em, the wall!" yelled Leo. I looked at him and chuckled while I replied. "I know!" Then went flying when I hit the wood I'd seen when I spotted the split.

I went on the ceiling before jumping down and weaving between my brothers into the tunnel. When we stopped at the ravine, my brothers all glared at me.

"What?" I asked. They all shook theirs heads and pointed at the tunnel we just came hit me why they were upset. I'd risked my safety for a stupid stunt.

"I'm fine, guys. I won't do it again. After this," before they could do anything, I had picked up enough speed to skate over the ravine towards the cave Casey should be in. "You guys comin' or what?" I asked. They glared a little more before doing what I just had.

We fought the ninjas inside and I was fighting this big guy who was about to hit Casey when he used his sword to sweep me off of my feet. Literally. Next thing I knew, the Casey guy had gotten up and was fist fighting the guy. I kind of see why April has a crush on him. And yes, April _does_ have a crush on him. She got so worked up, it was obvious she likes him _way_ more than just a friend.

Casey knocked the guy out and my brothers did the same with the ninjas. They were surprised I was on the ground until Casey tried to help me up. And my ankle felt like it was on fire.

"Ow! Stupid ankle," I said as I fell back on the ground. Raph came and picked me up bridal-style. Casey looked a little surprised to see us, but when we explained that April had told us about you, he lit up at the thought of coming for us. I can tell he has a crush on April since the first thing he asked us was whether or not she was okay.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

 **Casey's POV**

It was strange that four giant turtles saved me. Even stranger a girl a year younger than me helped. I couldn't believe she got hurt so I wouldn't. I mean, we just met. But she has a way of warming up to us. By us, I mean me and April. I think Em, the girl who helped me, knows I sort of like April more than friends. But as long as she doesn't say nothin', I should be in the clear.

At the moment, Donnie (April told me them and Em's story as well as their names when this was happening) was examining Em's ankle. It was a small bruise, nothing serious enough to keep her off that leg. Donnie said as long as she didn't strain it too much, she should be fine. But that's not what caused everyone except Em to freak out when Donnie rolled Em's jeans up to her knee so she could be examined.

Her leg had tons of bruises and legs. Me and April demanded to know what happened and Em told us what she says she told her brothers (and inadvertently, Master Splinter) when they were 12.

Me and April had to go home so our folks wouldn't worry. But we promised not to tell anyone and that we'd come back tomorrow. I couldn't wait to get to know these guys. That Raph seemed like he might have as short of a temper as I do! Unbelievable, but then again, I never thought four giant turtles with a rat for their dad was believable either. Go figures.

My folks weren't as worried about me as April's because I tended to stay out late anyways.

 **Emma's POV**

It had been a few days since we met Casey and April, who came by every day, and I knew who was friends, best friends, sort of friends and frienemies. Here is the list.

Casey and:

Raph - Best Friends, or Best Bros, as they say. They both have short tempers and butt heads but are a great fighting team.

Leo - Frienemies. They work together okay, but can't agree on anything. Sort of like Raph and Leo, now that I think about it.

Donnie - Sort of friends. They're sort of like acquaintances but except they fight together. They don't really know each other very well yet but I think they'll become good friends in time.

Mikey - Friends. They're sort of on the same brain level (no offense to either of them) except Casey is a lithe bit more, um, let's say educated than Mikey. They like to joke around and give me comic relief when I start to worry about ninjas we ran into earlier.

Me - Casey says I'm one out of his two best friends who are girls. April is the other one.

April and:

Raph - Friends. They get along pretty well, sort of like how me and Raph act together except not as close.

Leo - Friends. You know what, my brothers are all friends with April but not best friends. They act like they do with me, but like I said, not as close.

Me - April says I'm her best friend who's a girl. Guess who her best friend that's a boy is? If you guessed Casey Jones, then you are our grand prize winner.

Sensei thinks it's good for the boys to interact with other humans than me. He also says that it's good for me to talk to humans who aren't trying to hurt me. Like, say, my dad, his friends, the ninjas who attacked Casey and April. I think it's terrific. I have been living with boys for too long. I am seriously in need of girl company. April and Casey even invited us to a costume party April's cousin is having. The boys will be going as themselves but I told them they need masks and fake zippers so it'd look more like a costume. April says she has the perfect costume for me. I'm scared she's going to dress me up like some girly-girl. I'm more of a tomboy. I have my brothers to thank for that.


	8. Chap 8: Masks and Mystery Boys

**This is a continuation of the last chapter except it has been a week and it's saturday night - costume party time!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Emma and most of my plot. It has some borrowed ideas from other stories. I own nothing else.**

 **Emma's POV**

I didn't know if the boys would like the masks I'd made them. See, the boys couldn't go like themselves entirely because they had to look like they were wearing costumes. So I'd made them masks that went over their heads entirely and looked like them. At least, I had tried to. I'd also gotten long zippers and glued them to the front of the shells. The glue would last 24 hours, plenty of time to go to the party and come back. But I didn't know if the boys would like their masks so I was nervous about giving them the masks.

"I know they aren't perfect, but they were the best I could do," I said as I gave them the masks. Their responses made me feel a lot better about the masks.

"Are you kidding? These are great!" said Leo as he put his on.

"Very nice. And you made them all by yourself," when I nodded, Donnie looked at it with amazement before putting it on and adding," Incredible!"

"Gotta say, kid, you did good," Raph said as he put his on. My brother didn't really give compliments much. But he always had something good to say when it came to me and my art.

"Totally cowabunga material, dudette!" Mikey said as he put his on. **(The head masks that Emma made isn't the one used in the 2007 movie when Mikey was 'Cowabunga Carl'.**

"If she doesn't consider these perfect, then what is perfect to her?" I heard April ask Master Splinter. He responded by saying," Even I do not know."

I then realized I needed to get ready. April had picked out my costume and wouldn't tell me what it was. We headed to my bedroom and she showed me my costume. I stared at it in amazement.

"April, I love it!," I said as I put it on. She chuckled and said, "I only hope Master Splinter and your brothers will let you go to a party with cute teenage boys wearing it." I froze. _Cute teenage boys? I was barely able to talk to Casey and April when I met them. How am I supposed to talk to cute boys. (No offense to Casey. He is cute but I know he and April like each other)._ I thought. I guess April knew I was getting nervous because she smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Emma. It'll be fun," She said as she helped me with my hair. I thought about it before telling her why I was nervous.

"But I've never been to a human party before. And, besides you and Casey, I've haven't talked to a human being in 8 years. Unless you count ordering pizza on the phone," April then got out some weird stuff that she had said earlier was make up. I knew what it was but didm't know how to use it.

"You'll be fine. Just pretend you're talking to me or Casey. Unless it's a cute boy. Then you need to talk to him about stuff that interests both of you. Which mascara do you want to use?" I stared at her blankly before replying.

"April? I've been in the sewers for 8 years and I don't have a mother. You really think I know anything about make up?" She kind of looked sheepish before jotting down notes and instructions so I could do it on my own later. She did it for me tonight and I don't know what I think of it.

My eyelashes look longer with the "mascara". My skin has a blush to it and my lips look darker. She put black "eye shadow" on me and it looks pretty cool. But it was my hair that I loved the most. I hadn't had a chance to look at it earlier but I loved it.

"I love it," I told April and we put the finishing touches on her costume. When we were finished, we looked pretty good.

"Let's knock the boys dead," April said and I laughed and nodded my head, eager to see my brother's and Casey's reactions.

 **Raph's POV**

Me, my bros, Masta' Splinter, and Casey were hanging out, waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. Casey was going to be going as himself in his vigilante suit. He apparently goes around with base balls bats, golf clubs and hockey sticks and tries to help people. I gotta admit that it's pretty cool. Sensei said that we might get to start doing nighttime patrols.

Then the girls came out of Em's room and walked down the steps while we all gaped at her. All I gotta say is me and my bros aren't letting Em out of our sight for even a second at that party. Not when boys her age are gonna be there.

Em had on a black ninja costume that covered her arms and legs completely. It had a belt that held her kusarigamas and her cell phone that Donnie made her so we could keep in touch with her in case we got separated or somethin'. She had some black combat boots and some fingerless gloves that matched the leather used for the suit. The only problem with t was that it was tight. Really tight. Like it was showing off her figure and stuff.

April had a black cat costume. It looked like Em's but it had a tail attached to it. She wore gloves with fake claws glued to it and wore flats instead of boots. She had a headband with cat ears on it on ands had painted whiskers and a cat nose onto her face. She looked alright and I can tell Casey thought she looked hot. He has it bad for her. Em said April has it bad too, but me and my bros can't tell.

"Well, what do you think?" Em asked us. She looked a bit nervous so I guess she thought she looked bad or somethin'. Me and my bros pretty much rushed to reassure her.

"You look great," Leo said.

"Amazing," Don said.

"Cowabunga material, sis," Mikey said.

"Ya' look good, kid," I said. She seemed to believe us and relaxed a bit. Then April tood us it was time to go and we headed out to the party.

 **Emma's POV**

It's been a long time since I left the streets of New York to live with Master Splinter and my brothers. 8 years to be exact. When we left the sewers into the exact alley my dad had left me in, I was stunned by all the changes. I went to the edge of the alley and looked at the streets in wonder. Everything was so beautiful and amazing.

"You five are acting like this is your first time out of the sewers," Casey said. We all gave him fake glares before I decided to clue him in.

"This _is_ our first time. Well, for my brothers it is. I haven't been up here in 8 years," Casey looked kind of sheepish for not knowing this after I said that. We all laughed at him then went to the apartment building the party was in.

April's cousin Johnny answered the door and let us in, staring at all of us but me in particular. It seems his parents are out for the weekend and Johnny apparently likes dressing up, so he decided to have a costume party. We were the last ones to arrive so everyone stared at us when we came in. A group of boys immediately surrounded me and separated me from the others while bombarding me with questions. It went like this:

Boy 1: "You go to a school 'round here?"

Me: "No, I-"

Boy 2: " Have a boyfriend?"

Me: "No, I-"

But every time a boy asked me something and I tried to answer, another one would cut me off. They started to get even crazier after the boyfriend question and my head was spinning until Casey and April came to my rescue. They had gotten the DJ's mikes, with Johnny's help I guess, and spoke loud enough for all the boys to hear.

"Boys! Leave our friend Emma alone!" April said.

"Yeah, before her four older brothers teach ya not to mess with their _only_ little sister!" yelled Casey. The boys immediately all apologized and disbanded. I went to my brothers and tried not to look totally freaked out. They were all shooting dirty looks at the boys who were trying to ignore them.

We all caught up with Casey and April, who'd given back the mikes, and we grabbed one of the tables set up at the edges of the giant living room. We all had fun and even danced a little. During the slow dances, my brothers would take turns dancing with me. I think they just wanted to keep the other boys away, but that's fine. I like spending time with them. April and Casey danced a slow dance after I gave them some, um, encouragement. Ok, I pushed them onto the dance floor, but they'll thank me later.

They danced and I could see they were talking about something. When it came time for the dip, Casey leaned in and kissed April. It was so romantic! When they came back, I decided to tease them a bit.

"I didn't know kissing was part of the dance, hockey puck," I said to Casey, who had know idea why I'd just called him hockey puck.

"One, it's not. Two, what's with hockey puck?" Casey asked. I rolled my eyes before telling him.

"Well, you have a hockey mask and a hockey stick for your vigilante costume but you're missing a hockey puck. Now back to the kiss thing," I and Casey groaned while my brothers laughed into their hands, at how annoying I was being I guess.

"Well, Casey asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, so…." April trailed off while blushing like crazy. I went 'aww' before getting out of my seat and grabbing Casey. I then pulled him away despite his protests.

When we were far enough away from the others and I knew they wouldn't follow us. (I'd told my brothers that if Casey and April ever did become a thing, I'd drag him away to talk to him about how he should treat my best friend. They agreed to keep April from coming after us and would tell her what I was doing).

"Alright, Jones. I'm happy for you and April but I have a warning for ya," Casey seemed to be paying attention so I continued. "If you hurt her in any way, and I mean _any way_ , then I will make you pay. I think of you as one of my best friends, but that won't matter if you hurt her, got it?" Casey seemed pretty scared and nodded, shaking a little. I probably went too far, but I needed to do this. We went back to the table and the others noticed how pale and shaky he was. April wasn't very happy about that.

"What did you do to him?" April asked when Casey went to get us some drinks (drinks as in soda, not vodka or anything like that). I shrugged before saying," All I did was talk to him. Although I might've gone too far."

"You think?" April said sarcastically. "Look, he'll be fine. I promise," I replied. Casey was in fact fine when we decided to call it a night. But as we were leaving, I bumped into this super cute guy. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Sorry," I said. He looked at me before smiling and saying," No prob. Here," he gave me a piece of paper before going back to his friends. We then left and headed home. On the way home, I got really tired. I guess I was swaying or something because Leo picked me up and carried me all the way home.

When we got there, I was pretty much asleep so Leo laid me on the couch while the others said good bye to April and Casey. Master Splinter had already been asleep when we got home so when April and Casey left, my brothers headed towards their bedrooms. Before they climbed the stairs, and before I fell asleep, I said," Love you guys. Goodnight."

They all said goodnight to me in different but similar ways.

"Goodnight, sis," said Leo.

"Pleasant dreams, Em," Donnie.

"Catch some z's, dudette," said Mikey.

" 'Night, kid," said Raph.

Then they all went to bed. And so did I.


	9. Chap 9: Dates and Kisses

**This takes place a week after the party. I forgot to mention that the piece of paper had the boy's number and his name.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Emma and most of my plot. It has some borrowed ideas from other stories. I own nothing else.**

 **Leo's POV**

Me and my brothers were doing research on the ninjas who'd attacked Casey and April when we heard Em's laughter echoing throughout the lair. We all went to see what was going on and saw Em on the couch talking on her phone. April and Casey were here to help us with the research, so Em couldn't be on the phone with them. Come to think about it, she'd been on her phone a lot this week. We all decided to listen to her and see if we could figure out what was going on. Here's what we heard.

"You are so funny." Em said then listened to the person's response."No, I haven't told them yet. I will but I just don't know how to say it," Em said kind of with a nervousness in her voice. More mumbling, then Em said," I promise to tell them. See you at 7." More mumbling then Em hung up.

"Who was that?" Casey asked. I'm pretty sure everyone here wanted to know that. Em jumped when she saw us then smiled sheepishly before replying.

"Don't freak out, but it was that boy I bumped into at the costume party. His name is Nick and he gave me his number, so I've been talking to him. And… he's taking me to the movies tonight," Em said. Understandably, me and my brothers were shocked. Very shocked.

"Wen did you plan on telling us?" yelled Raph.

"Are you insane?" said Mikey.

"Why?" said Donnie.

"What'd Master Splinter say about this?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me?" screamed April.

"Everybody stop! I'll answer your questions in order. Raph, I planned to tell you after it so you couldn't freak out and stop me. Mikey, I am not insane. Donnie, because I like him. Leo, Master Splinter already said I could. April, because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it Okay? Okay." Em said while looking annoyed at us.

"Children, I did give Emma permission to go. I have talked to Nicholas over the phone and I assure you all that she will be fine. So no more pestering her until she returns home from her date," Master Splinter said before returning to his room. Em looked pretty upset when he said the word 'date'.

"You are coming with me," April said then dragged Em off into her bedroom. I really don't know how I feel about this. On the one hand, I love that my sister is happy. On the other hand, I don't know if I really want her to date yet. I know she's 16, but still. Oh well. I just hope it does't end badly.

 **Emma's POV**

April decided she needed to give me a long lecture on boys. A _very_ long lecture. She told me what and what not to do and say. Do talk about something that interests both of you. Don't make it all about you. Do what your instincts tell you too. Don't assume anything without reliable evidence. It went on and on. When she was finally done, I decided to say something.

"You do know we're just going to the movies. The date'll only be two hours long, tops," April didn't seem convinced. She then decided to help me get ready.

"How about a spaghetti strap top with your black sequin jeans?" April asked. The top was pretty. It was yellow with purple butterflies. But there was a problem.

"I'll try it on only so you can see why I can't wear t," I said before going to change in my closet. It wasn't a very big closet but I could fit a mirror and a small bench in it so I could change without worrying about my brothers or Master Splinter walking in on me. The door had a lock, which gave me even more comfort.

When I came out, April saw why I didn't want to wear it. My bruises and cuts, while fading away, were still visible. Donnie said they'd be gone completely in another year or two. Until then, I still had to wear long sleeve shirts and jeans with no holes in them all year-round.

"Oh. How about this super cute green long sleeve shirt? The sequins on it will go with the jeans and your green flats," April said. I nodded, because it seemed like a good choice. I put the outfit on and April said I looked amazing.

I then left my room for my brothers to see. My hair was in its usual braid and I didn't ave any make up on, so besides my outfit, I looked the same as I usually do. But my brothers thought I looked great. If them saying I couldn't leave the lair meant 'You look great' in big brother language, then I can't argue with them. I then met Nick at the movie theater and we went inside.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

We came out of the movie theater talking about how great the movie was. Before we left, Nick asked if he could walk me home.

"I don't think so. My brothers are already mad I didn't tell them in the first place. They might not want to see you right now," I said while freaking out in my head. He could never come to my place because I live in the sewers.

"Alright. You had fun, right?" Nick asked kind of nervously. I nodded so he continued. "Well, I thought you might want to do it again sometime."

"That sounds good but if I agree to that, what would that mean? For us, I mean." I asked. I was new at this so I had no idea what was going on inside his head.

"We'd be dating. You'd be my girlfriend and I'd be your boyfriend," Nick said. I thought about this. My brother's would be mad but also happy for me. It really depended on what Master Splinter would say.

"If my dad lets me, then I'd love to be your girlfriend. I can ask him tonight and call you when he gives me and answer," I suggested. Nick nodded, but before I could start heading home, he grabbed my arm and said he needed to tell me something.

"What?" I asked. Nick's answer was putting his lips on mine. It was sweet and tender; everything a girl could dream of for her first kiss. When he pulled away, I was left a bit shocked.

"Can't wait to hear from you. Later," Nick said before walking away. I mumbled a 'later' before going home feeling dazed and happy.

 **Master Splinter's POV**

When Emma arrived home, she seemed distracted and, as my sons would say, totally out of it. She went to the kitchen and started making some hot chocolate. She barely seemed to notice us until April decided to shake her vigorously and shout," How did it go!?"

"Hmm? Oh, it was fine. Sensei, can I talk to you in private?" Emma asked. I nodded and we left her brothers and April bewildered to go to my room.

"What is it child?" I asked her. She seemed nervous and I had a feeling I knew what was bothering her so I continued. "If Nicholas asked you to be his, what do you call it now a days? Ah yes, his girlfriend, the you have my permission as long as you tell your brothers."

She gaped at me before replying. "How did you know I was going to ask that?" I chuckled before revealing what else I knew. Her dazed expression told me what had happened during her date.

"The same way I know young Nicholas kissed you," Emma blushed at this so I knew it was true. I then added a little warning. "It's fine with me. Just remember you are still a teenager. Do not move too quickly."

"I won't, sensei. Goodnight," Emma said before returning to the living room. I suppose she told them about having a boyfriend because my sons started yelling and April started squealing. I am very happy for her. I just hope this lasts and doesn't end with my daughter having a broken heart.


	10. Chap 10: Crying and Slammed doors

**So sorry. My computer has been acting up and I couldn't update until now. I have kind of gone of TMNT so my updates might be slow but I will still write this one. P.S. I f you have read my rise of the guardians story, 'Girl from the past', then you should read the prequel I am going to start writing. It's just some one-shots of Jack and the other guardians.**

 **Author's Note: I do not own TMNT. I have borrowed ideas from other writers but most of the plot is still mine.**

 **Emma's POV**

 _I am so stupid. I can't believe I was foolish enough to think he liked me._ I thought to myself as I walked home from my 'date' with Nick. When I entered the sewers I didn't even bother trying to hide my tear stained face. Of course, my brothers and Casey and April all started to ask me what was wrong. Sensei wasn't in the living room so figured he was probably meditating or something.

"Nothing! Besides the fact I am single again," I said to silence them. I then pushed past them and went upstairs to my room. I was pretty upset so I slammed the door and climbed into my bed and started crying into my pillow. I then heard my door open and I looked to see who it was.

Raph looked at me then climbed into my bed with me. I tried to brush away the tears but Raph beat me to it.

"What happened?" he asked gently. You know, everyone here always says Raph is too short tempered and is emotionless but I know better. He is always gentle and never fights with me. Okay, he does yell at me when he gets mad but I never say anything so it's not really a fight.

I told him everything, like I always did when I was upset. He was the only one out of all my brothers who could get me to spill my guts to him with just one question.

I told him how I wanted to surprise Nick by showing up early to our date. When I got to park, he was sitting on a bench, kissing some blonde in a cheerleading suit. **(She was a cheerleader for the nearest high school).** When I cleared my throat, Nick looked scared. That's when I asked who the girl was. Liana, (the blonde), said she was his girlfriend. It didn't take long for us to figure out what he was doing. We then broke up with him and agreed to never speak of this again, if we ever spoke to each other that is.

Raph was pretty angry but he stayed with me because, when I was done talking, I started sobbing like crazy. He just pull dmd into a hug and said comforting things. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew was that I was lying down with a blanket over me and Raph was gone.

Suddenly, I heard yelling. Lots of yelling. I got out of my bed and opened my door and looked over the railings.

Raph and Leo were screaming at each other and the rest of the gang were trying to calm them down. I listened to them scream and figured out they were fighting about whether or not they should teach Nick a lesson. Guess who wanted to knock some sense into him and guess who wanted to stay out of it. If you said Raph for 'knock some sense into him' and Leo for staying out of it, then you were… wrong! I then decided enough was enough and made my presence known. By yelling at them.

"Would you two knock it off !? Seriously, what am I going to do with you guys?" I then went down the stairs, ignoring their expressions and continued. "Leo, as much as I hate saying this, Raph's right," That earned me a scoff from Leo and an indignant grunt from Raph. "It's my problem. I'll deal with it."

"Why do you always agree with Raph!?" yelled Leo. I was about shocked because Leo _never_ yelled at me. At the guys, yes, but never me.

I answered as calmly as I could. "I don't always agree with Raph. I agree with you a lot as well as Don and Mikey. But in this case, Raph is right. I can handle it."

"Dudette, crying when you come home then locking yourself in your room isn't 'dealing with it' ". Mikey said. Again, shocked. Mikey _never_ said stuff like that.

"I didn't 'lock myself in my room'. I just closed the door in an angry fashion. You could've come in if you wanted to. And crying is perfectly normal for this. I think," I replied. I wasn't 100% sure that crying was normal since Nick was my first boyfriend and all. The guys didn't really see it that way.

"Like you would've let anyone but Raph stay in your room. It's obvious he's your favorite brother," Donnie said. Once again, shocked. My brothers were acting like strangers, with the way they were talking to me. April and Casey had stayed silent up until now but then decided enough was enough.

"Do you guys even hear yourselves? Listen to how you're talking to her," April said.

"Yeah. I mean, your sister just went through her first breakup, because of cheating not less, and here you are yelling at her like it's **her** fault," Casey added.

My brothers looked sheepish for a second then they looked guilty. And then they started apologizing.

"I'm sorry I said what I did," Leo said.

"Me too, dudette," Mikey added.

"As am I," Don said.

"Same goes for me," Raph said. I could tell he was apologizing for what happened between me and Nick since he didn't say anything when I started talking.

"You guys were upset. I don't blame you. I just hope you don't get mad like that again," I replied. I then hugged each of them as well as Casey and April, since they helped calm things down, before they started talking again.

"You've got a heart of gold," Leo said with his calm-like smile.

"You are way too forgiving dudette," Mikey teased.

"Way too sweet," Don said while rolling his eyes at me.

"We don't deserve you," Raph said quietly.

"You guys are sweet. But you got something wrong. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," The guys didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day after I said that.


	11. Chap 11: Depression and Apologies

**Author's note: I am sooooooooo sorry! I totally meant to update but I forgot about it completely. I just never got around to writing it. My birthday just passed and I was busy with that. Oh, I might as well just say it! Truth is, I have major writers block. I don't know what to write, so this chapter will be short. If you have any ideas, please help me. On another note, thank my friend Jade for this update. She is standing right next to me, making me write.**

 **Jade: WRITE THE STORY!**

 **Katie: Ok! *shaking in fear* this chapter is on how Emma went through a slight depression and her brothers thoughts on it. Now, I better start writing before Jade glues my hands to the keyboard.**

 **Emma's POV**

I have to admit, I've been really down since Nick broke up with me. I can't explain it. I can't really feel happy, knowing that Nick did that to me. I know it's insane to go on about a boy, but he was special to me. And I thought I was special to him. The boys have been really nice to me as well as Casey and April so that's helped. I just want to forget about him and get on with my life.

Leo's POV

I'm worried about Emma. She has been acting really upset for a while now. Nick cheating must be hurting her more than we know. I just wish I knew what to do. Raph, Don, Mikey and I have tried distracting her, but nothing works. The sooner she gets over this, the happier we will all be.

Raph's POV

I can't stop freaking out about Emma. All she does is mope around or lock herself in her bedroom. She hardly ever smiles anymore. I feel useless, something I hate feeling, because I can't do nothing about it. If she doesn't feel better soon, Nick is gonna pay for this. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it. No one.

Don's POV

I fear Emma is going through depression. She wears black more, hardly smiles, doesn't talk much, and rarely remembers to eat. I just want her back to the way she was. She's what keeps this family together. She breaks up the really bad fights, always does what we want, puts our safety and/or comfort before hers, it's amazing. I think she's a wonderful person, but because of this, she may never see it herself. Nick is so going to get it.

Mikey's POV

Dude, Nick is so dead. My little dudette sister is totally bummed by this. He was her first boyfriend and he was with another chick. So not cool. That and I feel bad about how me and my bros reacted. Raph was actually the only one NOT to yell. April and Casey were right. We made it out to be her fault when she was already hurting. I don't know what came over us. But I do know we will make it up to her. And we'll see her smiling face again.


	12. Chap 12: Parks and Headphones

**I have been going to rehearsals everyday for the past two months for a play I was recently in. Please forgive me for not writing sooner. Please review and give me ideas for new chapters! I'm soooo not sure what to do. What do you guys think about a kidnapping? Oh, and TGWTC fan boy, I like the idea. I might just do it. Please give a round of applause for TGWTC fan boy. He actually gave me inspiration. Thank you!**

 **P.S. I'm going to publish a new story soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and some ideas from other writers. But I do not own TMNT. I wish I did.**

 **Emma's POV**

I decided to go on a walk to clear my head. It had been a month since the 'Nick Incident' and I was feeling a little better. The boys had been nothing but nice to me and I really appreciated it. I know it hasn't been easy on them, seeing me all depressed, so I'm trying. I'm trying to stop feeling sorry for myself and move on. I think it's working.

I look around. I'm in apart not far from home and I can see it's fairly new. Trees are all recently planted, loads of flowers, and new sidewalks. I sit on a bench and think about how life has changed.

I'm no longer with my father. He probably thinks I'm dead. If he's still alive. I'm living in the sewers with a mutated rat for a father/sensei, and four mutated turtles for brothers. Casey and April are great friends to us and have even gotten some lessons from Sensei. They haven't gone on any patrols with us yet. But they might soon, if they keep improving.

I hear a sound. Footsteps. I look around but don't see anything. I then notice someone walking towards me. A boy. He looks roughly around my age. The boy has brown hair and blue eyes, something I notice as he gets closer to the bench. He's got green headphones on so I think he's not paying attention to anything except the music or whatever he's listening to. He's wearing a white T-shirt with a black army jacket, jeans, and black tennis shoes.

He trips on a rock and I try to get to him before he falls, but I'm too late. He lands on his face, his headphones flying elsewhere.

"Ow, my head," the boy said. I leaned over and offered my hand. He looks startled. I guess he didn't know I was there. When he just stares at my hand, I sigh.

"Do you want help up or not?" I ask. He hastily grabs my hand and I pull him up. When he lets go, I look closely at him. He has a scratch on his forehead that's bleeding. It's probably not too bad now, but it could be if it gets infected.

"That cuts not too bad, but you should get it cleaned up and bandaged before it gets infected," I said. He looks startled, as if not realizing he was bleeding.

I pull out the mini emergency medical kit Donnie makes me carry around and get a towel and some antibiotic spray.

"Sit down and I'll clean it up," I commanded. He sat obediently and I got to work. I wiped off the blood and told him I had to spray his forehead so it wouldn't get worse.

"This might sting a little," I added, feeling a little guilty that it would hurt him.

"That's fine. I'm a tough guy," The boy (I really need to find out his name) smirked. I smiled a little before spraying him. He winced, but other than that, he was fine.

"Thanks, um….what's your name?" He blushed a little when he asked. I think I did too, although I don't know why.

"Emma. What's yours?" I asked.

"Alexander. But you can call me Alex," Alex said.

"Well, nice meeting you, but I have to get home. My brothers will start to worry," I said, about to leave.

"Wait, will I ever see you again? You seem pretty cool," Alex said. I could almost have sworn he smirked when I blushed a little.

"Maybe. I like this park so I might come by again," I said, hoping he'd get the hint. I think he did 'cause he smiled.

"Cool. Hope to see you around," Then he got his headphones and left. I smiled before heading home.

My only thought on the way home was whether I'd see him and his smile again.


	13. Chapter 13: T-Shirts and Sleepovers

**I have published a teen titans story, so read it if you want to. I'll update ROTG later this week. Still sick so I'm sorry if this is short. I really am.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. At all.**

 **Emma's POV**

I was in my room, listening to some music, when I remembered Alex. I hadn't seen him since we met two days ago. I looked at my phone and saw it was around the same time I'd met him. I figured I'd go to the park, and if he was there, great. If not, well I would just enjoy the park by myself.

I got dressed and walked down to the living room. Sensei was meditating, so I wrote a note on the counter. Before I left, the boys stopped me.

"Where you going, dudette?" Mikester asked. I inwardly sighed and thought about my answer.

"The park," I answered. I wasn't lying, not entirely. Leo and Raph exchanged looks.

"Looking like that?" Leo asked. I looked down in confusion. I was wearing a fitted white t-shirt, jeans, and green sneakers. I also had my wallet and phone in my pockets.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I couldn't think of anything wrong with it. But the guys did.

"Your, um, arms," Donnie replied. Realization dawned on me. My arms and therefore my bruises, which were faded but still there, were visible. Anyone could see them. And I'd never worn anything that didn't have long sleeves for as long as I can remember. But I didn't really care that much about it anymore.

"And? I can't hide it forever so I might as well be proud of it," I told them. My brothers looked at me in shock.

"Are ya insane? What's to be proud of?" Raph yelled. I sighed and shook my head.

"The fact that I survived. I mean, I think I should be proud of the fact that I survived. Not everybody does," I replied. The boys just shook their heads and crossed their arms.

"It's a shirt. I'm going out and I'll be back in time for the sleepover," I said. April was coming over and we were going to camp out in my room. I planned on telling her about Alex. If I saw them tonight. I left, ignoring the boys and their protests.

When I got to the park, I saw someone sitting on the bench. As I got closer, I saw that it was Alex. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and the same black sneakers from two nights ago. He also had his green headphones on, like the last time we met. I decided to try to scare him.

I snuck up and put my hands on his shoulders. Alex jumped, took of his headphones and turned around. His face looked panicked until he saw it was me. Then his face turned into one of relief. I sat down next him and smirked.

"Don't scare me like that," Alex said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"But it was so funny seeing your face," I replied. He frowned and my smile got bigger.

"Was not," He answered. I put a hand on his shoulder and pouted in fake pity.

"Aww, is the poor baby scared of his own little shadow?" Alex jokingly punched me and I pretended to be in pain. "That hurt." Alex shook his head.

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did."

By that point, we were inches away from each other and sending the other death glares. I pulled back when I realized how close we were. I felt my face heat up and saw that Alex's did as well.

"It didn't hurt," I said. Alex looked at me with a 'oh, really?' look on his face. I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out. It was a text from April. Apparently, she was back in the sewers.

 _Ur bros said u r at the park. I'll come get u._

"Man, she wasn't supposed to get there until 9," I said out loud as I put my phone away.

"Who?" asked Alex, making me realize I'd said that out loud.

"A friend of mine. She and I are having a sleepover tonight and she was supposed to come at 9. And it's only…...9:10" I said, realizing that I was late.

"I guess you better go home," Alex said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Actually, she said she's coming here, so I better wait for her," I replied, not wanting him to leave just yet. Alex nodded and we just sat there in silence. But then Alex spoke suddenly.

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" I didn't know what to say but someone answered for me.

"Oh, she'll be here. But tonight is 'girls only' night," April said. I whipped my head and saw her standing behind me. I blushed a little before turning back to Alex.

"Yeah, I'll be here. Hope you are too," I then stood up and started walking with April. Just before we walked into the alley, I heard Alex yell.

"I'll be there!" I ignored April's knowing look and smiled.

 **A/N Next chapter will be about their sleepover. I'm sorry it's not long, but I'm so tired. And I need rest if I'm going to go to school tomorrow. If I'm too sick to go, I'll try to update. Promise.**


	14. Chapter 14: April and Sleepovers: Part 1

**A/N Sleepover! I love sleepover stories, as I mentioned in my teen titans story. Soon I'll be doing a Fairy Tail story. You know, the anime? Oh well. I've decided to bring Emma and the boys into my author notes. Whether they like it or not. *drags the boys in. Emma follows willingly***

 **Emma: So, we can do the disclaimers?**

 **Me: Yep. You, then Leo, then Raph, and then Donnie, and finally Mikey.**

 **Mikey: Why am I last? Emma's younger!**

 **Me: Because ladies first. And because I said so! Emma?**

 **Emma: Er, right.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat does not own TMNT. At all.**

 **Emma's POV**

April practically dragged me to the living room and didn't stop until Leo saw us and gently got my aching arm back from April. As I rubbed my poor arm, April yelled so loudly that Sensei probably heard.

"Who was THAT? Why didn't you tell me? That guy was CUTE!" before April could continue, I put a hand over her mouth to silence her. I didn't want Sensei in here while she was talking about boys. That'd be embarrassing.

"Alex isn't that cute, April. And I only met him two days ago," I replied, noticing too late that the boys were listening. Oh, boy. Now I'm in trouble.

"So that's why you went to the park? For a boy?" Leo asked, frowning at me. I scowled and shook my head. Why would they think that? Uh, never mind.

"No, I didn't know he'd be there," I answered. Which was the truth. I was just lucky he'd been there. Wait, did I just think that?

"What'd he say about your arms?" asked Donnie. I'd completely forgot he'd seen my arms. And what's strange is Alex hadn't asked about the bruises. I shrugged.

"Nothing. I don't know if he noticed, but he if he did, he didn't say anything," I replied.

"Dudette, you just got over Nick. Don't you think you should take a break?" I winced when Mikey mentioned Nick. The boys noticed and glared at Mikey, who smiled nervously. I smiled to show it was okay.

"It's not like I'm into him. Can't I have friends who are boys?" the boys all looked at each other and said 'NO!' when I said that. "But Casey's my friend and he's a boy." They all stopped to think about that.

"She has a good point. And you guys can yell at her later; right now we have to go have a nice, girls-only, sleepover. Later," and with that, April grabbed my arm and pulled me to my room. She locked the door and pointed to my bed. I sat down down and she sat across indian-style from me. "Okay, spill. Tell me everything."

"Okay, but there's not much to tell. I went to the park and saw him wearing headphones and walking towards the bench. On the way, he tripped and fell. I helped him up, got my first aid kit out, took care of his cut, talked to him a little, and then went home. The end," I replied. But of course, April had to add something.

"You forgot to mention the cute part," April added. I felt my face turn into one of fake disappointment.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked. April blushed and looked away. I loved teasing her. She's sort of like the big sister/mom I never had.

"That doesn't mean I don't notice other cute boys! It just means they aren't as cute as Casey, in my opinion," April defended. I laughed, and she loosened up.

"Ok. He is cute. But…..I just met him. Sure, he's pretty funny and seems cool, but I….I don't want to be hurt again. Like with…..Nick" I said. April looked at me sympathetically.

"Ok. How about we play some sleepover games. Like….truth or dare!" exclaimed April. I gulped. I'd played that game once with my brothers and ended up being sick with the flu for a month! That's the last time I eat moldy pizza because of Mikey.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought.

 **A/N Duh! Duh! Duh! I am so evil, leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry, but I'm still not 100%. I'm feeling better, but not completely.**

 **Emma: Hope you feel better soon.**

 **Leo: Me too!**

 **Raph: I guess.**

 **Donnie: As do I.**

 **Mikey: Me too, author dudette.**

 **Me: Aww, thanks guys.**


	15. Chap 15: April and Sleepovers: Part 2

**I was going to update yesterday, but I went on this tour thing so I was out from 8:30am to midnight! I am so tired. But me and my mom had a good time and I got a pretty silver necklace with a green charm. Good news, I'm feeling way better than last weekend. I barely cough anymore! BTW, I can't wait for Christmas! Or X-mas or Hanukkah or Kwanza or whatever it is you celebrate. Or just nothing, if you don't really celebrate. I'll just stop talking and let Leo do the disclaimer.**

 **Leo: Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kitkat does not own TMNT. At all.**

 **Emma's POV**

April looked at me expectantly, wanting me to answer. I thought about it.

"Dare." Judging from her disappointed face, I guess she wanted me to say truth. April thought about it for a moment.

"I dare you to ask the boys to play truth or dare with us," April said. I frowned. The boys would be all over me about Alex. I didn't really want to go into that. But a dare is a dare.

"Fine," I stand up and exit my room. I walk downstairs, where the boys are currently setting up a video game. I clear my throat to get their attention.

"April and I are playing truth or dare and she dared me to ask if you guys want to play," I said.

"Do you want us to?" Leo asked. ' _NO'_ a voice in my head cried. But I decided to ignore that voice.

"Sure. Just as long as _**someone**_ doesn't make me do something that gives me the flu. Again," I glared at Mikey as I said that. He laughed sheepishly.

"I won't, dudette. Promise," Mikey said, putting his hand over his heart. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll play. Guys?" Leo asked. Raph and Donnie exchanged looks and nodded. So did Mikey.

"Come on, then. Let's play," I replied. They all followed me into my room. April had changed into her pajamas while I was gone. She wore a yellow nightgown with a white heart pattern. I excused myself to go change in my closet. When I came out, I was wearing black and green plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. The tanktop exposed the scars on my shoulders and around my neck.

April and the guys gaped at my scars. Leo was the first to come out of his daze.

"Your turn, since you were the one dared, right?" Leo asked. I nodded and sat down between him and Raph. I looked for my first victim.

"Dr. D, truth or dare?" I asked, using the nickname I hadn't used for years. April laughed at this. Donnie blushed before stuttering an answer.

"D-dare." I smiled evilly, making Donnie gulp in fear. I love it when I'm the one in charge.

"I dare you to go the rest of the game without saying anything computer or history related," I said. Donnie gasped, Leo looked at me in shock, April giggled, and Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Good one, dudette! High three!" Mikey yelled. I put my fingers together and high-three'd him.

"Your turn," I said. Donnie glared at me and I stuck my tongue out playfully. Leo shook his head in mock disappointment while Raph ruffled my hair.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Donnie asked. Leo replied without hesitation.

"Truth," Leo replied. Donnie looked at us, his eyes begging us for help. I sighed and said something in sign language. See, Donnie and I had decided we wanted our own secret language, like the made up one Mikey and I had come with. But we wanted it to be real and something no one in our families would ever know. So we chose to learn sign language.

"Great idea, Em!" exclaimed Donnie. April looked at us confused.

"Stop signing. You know we hate it when you speak in sign language," Leo whined, annoyed. Donnie and I smirked.

"We know. Donnie, ask him," I said. Donnie grinned and turned to Leo, who leaned back, a little fearfully.

"What was the worse thing you ever did that Sensei doesn't know about?"

 **A/N I'm probably gonna have two more chapters on this. Then we will get to fighting, and then maybe some Alex chapters. Hehe.**

 **Emma: I'm doomed, aren't I.**

 **The Boys: He's dead.**

 **Emma: Yep, I'm doomed.**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm sorry. But the boys have minds of their owns, and I can't help how they react to boys.**

 **Emma: *Starts to cry. I walk over and comfort her***

 **Me: While I talk to Emma, prepare yourself, Leo fans.**


	16. Chap 16: April and Sleepovers: Part 3

**I have already apologized in my other two fanfics. I'm getting tired since it's….wait, are you telling me it is 10:41pm!**

 **Emma: Yep. You have been writing since 7pm. So...for about, let's say, almost 4 hours.**

 **Me: I am so tired. I may not post this tonight then. (It's January 1st, 2016).**

 **Raph: Yes you will, because you will write even if you are exhausted.**

 **Me: You know me so well! Anyway, please do the disclaimer.**

 **Raph: Fine.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat don't own TMNT. At all. If she did, maybe I'd be less short-tempered. Probably not.**

 **April's POV**

Man, I really wanted to know more about this Alex guy. But I could wait. I was sort of excited to see what Leo had to say. Mr. Perfect boy must have done something Emma and Donnie know about and want him to tell the others.

"Uh, I, uh…" Leo just stammered. Probably nervous about telling us. I know Raph can get kind of critical sometimes. And by sometimes, I mean...almost every second of every day.

"A dare is a dare, Leo," Raph said smugly. Leo glared at him before taking a deep breath.

"So, you know when Master Splinter was in his 'sushi making' phase?" By the looks of disgust on the other turtle's faces, they did. And it was an unpleasant memory. Even Emma was frowning at that. I felt sort of left out, but I guess Leo realized this and kind of spelled it out for me.

"Well, remember how he made a batch he said was perfect and that he was gonna have us try for breakfast the next day?" Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Emma all nodded their heads.

"I might have destroyed his recipe by shredding it up into really small pieces and thrown the batch into a sewer river." Leo was looking really sheepish now.

"What?" yelled a voice that made everyone wince. It was none other than Sensei. He looked mad. No, he looked downright…...furious. He glared at Leo and the other boys.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, meet me in my study at once!" yelled Sensei before storming downstairs. The boys looked at us, then left. Emma looked apologetically at Leo.

"Sorry, Da Vinci," Emma said softly. Leo just smiled sadly before closing the door.

Once they were gone, I looked at Emma and realized something. By the look of terror on her face, she knew it too.

I had her all to myself. And one way or another, I was gonna make her tell me all about Alex.

' _This was gonna be fun'_ I thought to myself. For me that is. Emma? Whole different story.

 **A/N: I know it's short, but it's late. *yawns* I feel bad for Emma. Having to deal with April all alone. So *yawns again* sad.**

 **Leo: What about me?! Sensei is gonna kill me!**

 **Me: Not kill, just *yawns* punished somewhat severely. *Kitkat falls asleep***

 ***While falling asleep, Kitkat landed on the floor. Leo sighed and carried her to her bed. Just before leaving, Leo looks at us***

 **Leo: Goodbye, loyal readers. *Leo whispers that last part before leaving***


	17. Chap 17:April and Sleepovers: Last Part

**I'm in a play and I'm in highschool. So I have been busy with homework and scripts. But I am so sorry I haven't updated. BTW, thanks for helping me out in the last chapter, Leo.**

 **Leo: No problem. Just try not to let Sensei be too upset, please?**

 **Kitkat: I'll try. Ok, Donnie, please do the disclaimer.**

 **Donnie: Alright.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat does not own TMNT. She only owns her plot and OC's.**

 **Emma's POV**

"Alright, get it over with," I said, anticipating April's questions about Alex.

"What ever do you mean?" April replied, faking innocence. I just looked at her and she shrugged. Before she could ask, I spoke again.

"Truth," I said, knowing it was better to get it over with. April nodded.

"Tell me everything Alex related." Wow, right to the point. Typical April. I told her how I met him, how I had gone to the park because I wanted to see him, and how I was sort of excited about the idea of seeing him again.

April squealed and was practically gushing. I just blushed while she did a silly dance.

"I was right, I was right, I was RIGHT!" April yelled. I just shook my head. Then I decided I needed to see how Leo was doing.

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna get some water, ok?" April nodded, and I went downstairs.

Once down, I went to the kitchen. I listened as Sensei lectured the boys about honesty and disobedience. And how he expected more from Leo. I winced, mostly because I knew Leo hated disappointing Sensei. When the boys came out with the door slamming behind me, they looked downhearted.

"Hey," I said, making my presence known to them. They looked at me with shock, then looked at my bedroom door, then back at me. I chuckled softly.

"I managed to escape the boy-crazy devil we know as April," I explained, trying to lift the mood. It didn't work.

"Dudette, go back to your sleepover. Wouldn't want us to ruin it more, would ya?" Mikey said, shocking me. Ruin it _more_?

"You didn't ruin it. How could you have?" I asked. Raph looked at me with surprise.

"We embarrassed you," Donnie said. I guess I still looked confused because Leo explained it.

"We got in trouble because of truth or dare, we crashed your sleepover, and we overreacted to the whole 'Alex' thing."

"So? I don't care about that. All I care about is the fact that you guys are upset, which upsets me. Please don't feel bad," I said this while giving them my famous puppy-dog eyes. They looked almost ready to give in, but not quite.

"Pwetty pwease? For me?" I said pouting my lip and clasping my hands. That did it for them. They were putty in my hands.

"Whatever you say," Leo replied.

"Sure thing, dudette," Mikey said.

"Of course," Donnie answered.

"We are never not gonna be immune to that, are we?" Raph asked. I shook my head. He sighed before ruffling my hair. Then he got me in a headlock.

"Hey, stop it," I said, trying to get out of his iron-grip. The other guys just watched with smiles.

"Who's gonna make me? Huh? Who?" Raph said. I was almost out when Raph swept my feet from under me and I fell as he released me. I rubbed my head and glared at him.

"Meanie," I said, pouting. Raph laughed and put his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"As touching as this is, I'd like to get my friend back, please," April said. We all turned and saw her on the staircase. I said goodnight to the guys and went back to my room, where April and I spent the rest of the night looking at magazines and talking.

 **A/N And…..updated! Yes. Next up, ROTG one-shots and drabbles. And then Beastboy's Best Friend. Please read. Please?**


	18. Chap 18: Rants and Dr Pepper

**Sorry for the slow updates. It's hard to find the time and I'm babysitting my sister right now, who's complaining about her 'meanie big sister'. So, this is just the brothers hanging with Emma and maybe a heart wrenching moment.**

 **Raph: 'Bout what?**

 **Me: You'll see. Anyways, Mikey it's your turn.**

 **Mikey: Finally! Okay, dudes and dudettes.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat don't us TMNTs. Only her OC's and her wicked cool plot.**

 **Emma's POV**

After April left, the boys and I had a training session with Sensei. Then we went to hang out in the living room. I got my sketchpad and started doodling while Mikey and Leo played video games and Raph watched them. Donnie went to do something on his computer. I then started to think about something I hated thinking about. My dad. I then started sketching him.

"Dudette, what do you think you're doin'?" Mikey asked. I looked up to see all the boys staring at me. I felt self-conscious and started blushing.

"What?" I asked. Instead of stating it, Raph asked another question.

"Who are ya sketching?" I looked and saw I'd drawn my dad the way I remembered him. Limp hair, scowling frown, dull eyes, and, of course, a beer in his hand. I ran my hand over the drawing and smiled sadly.

"My dad. The way I remember him, at least," I replied. I feel the tears start to form and try to hold them back.

"Tell us about him," Donnie said. I hadn't noticed him come in. I wondered how long he'd been there.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. The guys exchanged looks before answering me.

"What was he like when he was sober?" Leo asked. I had to really think about that one. I guess I stayed silent too long because Leo continued. "Well?"

"I'm trying to remember him being sober," I replied. I chose to ignore the boys glances and thought some more. "Oh, there was this one time he was sober and he came home early. He watched TV and didn't yell at me at all. That was the most fun afternoon I ever had him."

"What did he do for a living?" Donnie asked. I smiled a little. My father's job was something that kept him away for hours during the week. It meant no yelling, no insults, no beatings, none of it.

"My dad was, believe it or not, a lawyer. He protected children from abuse, being molested **(basically rape)** , abandonment, etc. No one ever thought a man like him got drunk all the time at home or that his daughter suffered. His coworkers thought he was perfect," I replied. Leo and Raph exchanged looks.

"Did he…..get arrested for abandoning you?" Mikey asked hesitantly. I shrugged.

"Don't know. Dr. D, want to look it up?" I asked. Donnie nodded and went to his computer. We all followed him. He typed in some stuff.

"His name?" Donnie inquired. Name. Hmm. I'd almost forgotten it.

"Tyler Jacoby Andrews," I replied. The name sent shivers up my spine and Raph rubbed my back comfortably. I smiled my thanks at him. Donnie then inhaled sharply. I looked and saw my father's picture on the screen. He was wearing a suit and his hair was neat and tidy.

"According to this, Tyler Andrews is a successful children's lawyer, a widow because his wife died during, um, childbirth, and called the police to say his 8-year old daughter ran away. It was later declared she must have died of starvation," Donnie barely had time to say 'starvation' before I reacted.

" 'Ran away'? He practically threw me out! 'Starvation'? They just didn't want him to seem like the bad guy. And it says I was a 'spoiled brat who didn't listen to a word I said'! I did everything he wanted. I would've done anything for him just so he wouldn't be mad at me. Heck, I waited in that alley for two days, waiting for him to come home!" I yelled, storming to the kitchen and angrily opening the fridge to grab a soda. I slammed the door close and started drinking the Dr. Pepper.

"Calm down," Raph said. I turned to him, too angry to think about what I'm saying.

"You want me to calm down? That's rich, considering everyone in this family knows about your short-temper! I'm always the calm one, the one who stops you guys ridiculous fights, the one who's not allowed to get angry because she doesn't want to lose herself like her father! But when is it my turn to be mad, to lose my temper, to yell and feel sorry for myself? Huh? When?" I yell, the tears I'd been holding back coming down like a storm. I tried to run upstairs, but Raph grabbed me and held me close to his pastron. I broke down and just cried until I was out of tears.

"Dudette, you don't have to worry about getting angry. We all do and you don't see us holding back, right?" Mikey joked. I nodded. The boys yelled at each other, and, occasionally, at me.

"We yell at you whenever we need to get our anger out of our systems all the time. It's only right that you feel like you can do that too," Leo added.

"But what if I….do something like my…..dad?" I asked. There. The real reason I was so reluctant to get angry. I didn't want to be like him.

"Like we'd let ya do somethin' like that," Raph answered. I realized that he was right and smiled at the boys. Then I remember what I'd said to Raph earlier.

"Sorry for what I said, Raph. I didn't really mean it," I said. Raph shook his head, his way of saying 'forget about it'. Then he ruffled my hair. My brothers and I went back to the couch and watched a movie. And for the first time in a long time, I felt at peace with myself.

 **A/N: I nearly cried writing this. Especially when my sister said something that hurts every time she says it. She apologized, but still. People shouldn't just say 'I hate you' after every argument. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Bye!**


	19. Chap 19: Whimpers and Protectiveness

**I'm back! Man, I have been having migraines non-stop for the last couple of days. Do all teenagers get them? (Notice I didn't reveal my exact age). I have to go to the doctor soon because of it.**

 **Emma: I hope it's nothing serious.**

 **Me: Me too. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Emma: Why not?**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own TMNT. Just her OC's (like me) and her plot.**

 **Raph's POV**

I hate having to do this, but I need to know. My brothers actually agreed to come with me, which is a first. Now I bet you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Let's go back to the night Em freaked out about her dad and got angry that he didn't get in no trouble for abandoning her. After the movie, she fell asleep with her head on my lap and her legs on Leo's lap. Donnie was in his chair and Mikey was on the floor.

"Yo, you dudes think she's alright?" Mikey asked suddenly. I didn't think he'd noticed how shaken up Em was, but I guess I underestimated him. Which was pretty rare.

"Of course she's not okay. She just found out her dad didn't get in trouble for leaving her. Why on earth would she be alright?" Leo whisper-yelled. I don't like admitting this, but I actually agreed with him.

"Calm down, you guys. We need to handle this rationally," Don said. Donnie is normally the peacemaker whenever Em isn't around or she's not up to it.

"How exactly are we gonna do that, genius?" I asked. The others looked at me and then at each other. "Why don't we just see how he's doing?" I asked, knowing they'd probably turn it right down.

"Sure," I was so shocked to see Leo was the one who agreed with me first.

"Why not?" Donnie answered.

"Yeah dude. Let's go," Mikey added. Just then, Em started squirming around and whimpered. When I heard that whimper, I knew something was wrong.

"Daddy…..please. Come back!" Em cried in her sleep. I shook her gently to wake her up. Once her eyes opened, she started crying and I wrapped my arms around her while Leo and Donnie said comforting things and Mikey rubbed her back. Eventually she drifted back off to sleep. I picked Em up bridal-style and went upstairs and put her to bed. Once I came back, we all looked at each other and nodded. We knew what we had to do. Which is why Donnie found the guy's address and we found ourselves peering in through the window.

What I saw didn't surprise me at all. Tyler Andrews, the man who abandoned our sister when she was only 8, was laughing away with his drinking buddies. They were playing poker and they each had at least 3 bottles of empty beer bottles next to 'em with a fresh one in their hands. Understandably, all my brothers were upset.

"I can't believe this guy. He loses his wife, abandons his kid, and is actually happy right now?" Donnie says. Mikey nods his head in agreement, his eyes not leaving the scene.

"I am disgusted right now," Leo adds. I give a little nod. We watch for a little while later before leaving. When we get home, we go our separate ways to get ready for bed. I go up to Em's room and look at her in the doorway. She looked so, and I never thought I'd say this, innocent. She had a smile on her face and she was curled up on her bed, clutching the doll Leo gave her on her 9th birthday. She'd named the doll Phoebe for some weird reason.

It was in that moment I realized why I was so protective of her. Because she needed protection. She wasn't naive, but she was innocent in many ways, despite what she'd been through. That's one of the things I loved about my sister. She was like an angel is disguise. But if my brothers eva' asked, I'd denied all of it.

 **A/N Don't worry. Alex will be back again soon. Later.**


	20. Chap 20: Emeralds and a Lady

**So….the migraines got worse, and I had to get an MRI. I'm getting better (sort of) after about two months so I'm updating. Will be short, but hey, at least it's an update. And I'm kind of needing to wrap this story up soon-ish. Any ideas of what you guys want to happen next? Your opinions mean everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

 **Emma's POV**

I was at the park with Alex. He and I had been hanging out for the last couple of months and we'd really enjoyed each other's company. I kind of liked him, actually. I just wished I had the courage the ask him out. That, and there never seemed to be a good moment. But he was so sweet, smart, and didn't seem like Nick at all.

"Hey. Emerald. You there?" Alex asked, snapping his fingers in front of me. I realized I'd been thinking too hard and had zoned out. Again.

"Sorry," I replied. Then I realized what he'd called me and I smirked playfully. "Emerald?" I asked. Alex blushed.

"Well, your name's Emma and your eyes are like emeralds so….." Alex trailed off, ducking his head. I blushed a little too.

"So you've been looking at my eyes enough to notice they look like emeralds?" I asked, smiling a little. Alex's blush grew deeper.

"N-no. I mean, not that your eyes aren't nice to look at, it's just-" I cut him off by laughing and he realized I wasn't upset. He frowned as I continued laughing. "That wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist," I replied. Alex just glared until his face lit up and he got a devilish look on his face and he leaned close in. "Alex?" I asked, worried for a second.

"For that, you'll have to make it up to me," Alex answered. He slid one hand to my waist and the other to the small of my back. I understood what he was doing and smirked. I leaned towards him.

"And how would you like me to do that?" I asked, having a good idea of the what his answer would be. A small part of my mind couldn't believe he was flirting with me. But the rest of me just told me to go with it, so that's what I did.

"You know how, Emerald," Alex said as he put his lips on mine. I kissed back, putting my arms around his neck. Then he deepened the kiss, and I stifled a moan. We would've continued, except a woman cleared her throat and we broke apart, blushing, to see a woman with her child walking by. She had the kid go ahead before looking at us. Her frown turned into a smile.

"I don't mind seeing two teenagers in love. Just...maybe in a more romantic setting, like a restaraunt. You're girlfriend deserves it, boy." And with that, she was gone. Alex blushed even more after hearing the world girlfriend. So did I.

"Do you….you know, want to be my girlfriend?" Alex asked quietly. I smiled, then decided to tease him.

"Hmm. I don't know. I mean, the lady was right. You could've chosen a more romantic place. Afterall if I was your girlfriend, I think I'd deserve the best. And if this is your version of the best…." I trailed off, acting as though I'd say no. Alex saw through me, growled, then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"No more teasing. It's a simple yes or no," Alex said. I sighed dramatically.

"Alright. I'll be your girlfriend," I replied defeatedly. Alex rolled his eyes at my theatrics and then kissed me again. I was so happy I'd forgotten one minor detail. Or more accurately, four minor details.

' _How am I going to tell the boys?'_ I thought to myself.

 **A/n: Head reeling. The turtles and Emma will be back next chapter. I need to lie down. See you next time.**


	21. Chap 21: Texts and Hatches

**I know, I know. But I have a good excuse. I got grounded and was forbidden from using anything electronic, which meant no cell phone, tablet, or laptop to update. So it is not my fault. It is my dad's. Ok?**

 **Emma: It's alright. We forgive. One thing though. How am I supposed to explain a mutant rat and four mutant turtles to Alex? Or Alex to the boys and Sensei?**

 **Me: Uh…...Disclaimer Time! BTW, this is kind of long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I only wishes I did.**

 **Emma's POV**

After talking to Alex for a little while longer, I told him I had to go home or I'd be late for curfew. I didn't really have one since Sensei trust me more than the boys, though they aren't supposed to know that, but I needed to think. He let me go hesitantly and then I started my walk back through the sewers. I slipped in and headed towards my room. As I closed the door, I noticed a certain red-banded brother of mine in my chair.

"Raph? What's up?" I asked nervously. I didn't think he'd spy on me, I mean he trusted me, but I could never tell with him. Raph crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Did ya go to meet that Alex boy again? 'Cause if ya did, I'm pretty sure it means you're dating," Raph replied. I looked at him before putting my jacket in my closet.

"Raph, you're paranoid. I've already told you, whenever I go to meet Alex, it's just as friends," I replied, making sure my voice didn't shake. I couldn't tell him or the others. Not yet. And how would I tell Alex? Could I even tell him or would I keep saying that he couldn't meet them because I was embarrassed or something.

"Uh-huh. And that's why ya and lover boy were making out in the park, is it?" Raph asked, making me stiffen and blush. I refused to look at him, even though he'd gotten up and was right by the closet door, where I still stood.

"You were watching me. Pretty sure that's an invasion of privacy," I replied cooly. I was furious. How much had he seen? That was something special, between Alex and I, no one else **(besides the lady, who sort of played a part in them agreeing to be girlfriend/boyfriend).**

"I only saw the kiss after ya agreed to be his girlfriend and then I left. Nuthin else," Raph protested. I sighed then looked at him. He was frowning, but his eyes told me he was scared I was mad.

"Who all did you tell?" I asked, not ready to let him off the hook just yet. Raph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms once more.

"I ain't stupid. I didn't tell anybody and I won't unless ya want me to."

"Not yet. Not until I figure out how it's going to work with him not being able to meet you guys," I replied. Raph glared at me.

"Embarrassed of us 'cause we're not like ya?" Raph growled. I gasped and hit his arm. Raph rubbed the sore spot as I began to speak.

"Of course not. I just don't how he'll take it or if we can trust him. April and Casey, we didn't really have a choice. I'm not telling Alex until I know he won't tell anyone," I said. I then flopped onto my bed and looked at the ceiling. I smiled softly as I began to think of Alex. Raph sat next to me.

"Ya really like this boy, don't ya?" Raph asked. I nodded, but I knew that wasn't what he was really asking. He was asking if I liked him like I had liked Nick, and whether or not this was going to end badly. I looked up at Raph.

"Raph, I don't know if this is going to last, or how it's going to work, but I do know I'm happy. Can I just….enjoy that for the time being? Please?" I asked. Raph smiled and nodded. He kissed my forehead before getting up and leaving. I would've spent the rest of the night daydreaming, but just then, I got a text from Alex.

 _Hey Emerald. I know its late but meet me upside. Plse and thx._

I thought nothing of it and it wasn't until I was opening the hatch that I thought of something. He said upside, but he couldn't have meant upside like above street level. I'd never once mentioned where I lived. Then I saw him.

"Hope you aren't mad, but a couple of weeks ago, there was a pretty bad storm starting when we met up so we had to leave, remember?" Alex started. I nodded hesitantly. "Well, you wouldn't let me take you to your house, but I got worried about you. So I followed you to make sure you got home safe. I was thinking that maybe you'd tell me eventually, but now…*sighs*...Emma, why are you living in the sewers?"

I froze. How was I supposed to answer that? We just stood across from each other on the sidewalk (I'd come up from a street sewer), me with eyes wide and Alex with his arms crossed. I decided to tell him the truth. If he believed me, great. If not, he couldn't tell anyone without sounding insane.

"Eight years ago, my father abandoned me in an alley. His name is Tyler Andrews. A kid and his three brothers found me and took me to the sewers, where they lived with their adopted father. He took me in. We aren't rich and we're not exactly people New York wants to meet, but we're happy. And…..I don't go to school because everyone assumed that I died when I was 8. You don't have to believe me. Not a lot of people do," I explained. I turned to walk away, but Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"I know there's a little more to it than that, especially when you say 'not exactly people New York wants to meet', but I'm glad you told me what you did. I know it's the truth. Just…..no more secrets, ok?" Alex asked. I looked at him and nodded. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

"Um, one second please. Hello?" I answered. It was Leo.

"Where are you? We're all worried sick!" Leo yelled, loud enough that it was like he was on speaker phone. Oh wait. I turned him off of speaker.

"Just next to hatch by the street. I'm coming down in like five minutes. With a guest," I said, kind of unsure. I looked to Alex to see if it was alright. He nodded.

"A guest?! What do you mean guest?!" Leo yelled. I sighed. I looked to Alex and mouthed the words 'Can you keep a government can't know about this secret?' He looked confused, but nodded.

"Leo, we can trust him," I realized my mistake of saying the word 'him'. Leo went on and on so I finally hung up. "Alright, Alex, you wanted to know more about me, so...come on!"

We went down and walked through the sewers for a while. I pulled the lever, but just before I did, I warned Alex.

"Only two people know about this besides me. What you'll see, if they let you, is seemingly impossible and hard to explain. It's…..not average New York. You can't freak out, scream or yell, insult them or anything unless I say it's alright, ok?" I asked. Alex nodded solemnly. We entered, where the boys, Sensei, and surprisingly, April and Casey waited for us.

 **AN: MWHAHAHA!**


	22. Chap 22: Family and Phone Calls

**So, after this, there'll be less than 10 chapters left. Story coming to an end. Sorry if you hated it and thank you if you liked it.**

 **Emma: Aww. I like it.**

 **Kitkat (me): Thanks. Disclaimer?**

 **Emma: Sure thing.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT. Sorry.**

 _Alex stared at the turtles, humongous in size, the rat, not as large, but larger than normal, and two teens a little older than him, one of them was the April girl. (_ _ **Who, is you all recall, he met briefly when Emma and him were at the park the second time**_ _). He had no idea what to say, which was good, as his girlfriend had just told him not to say anything._

 _Speaking of Emma, she was searching nervously between her family and Alex, waiting for an explosion. She immediately knew Alex was freaked out, but was going to try not to react as she had asked, which was a good sign._

 _The boys, who were furious when Leo told them about Emma bringing someone, were waiting for a freak out. Where was it? Where were the insults, the picture taking for evidence, the calling 911, the 'driven to insanity' bit, everything a shocked and normal person should have done?_

 _Raph was the only brother who remained calm throughout all of this. He knew that Emma thought Alex was someone to be trusted. Therefore, that meant the family should trust them too. After all, Emma would never give up their secret so willingly unless she thought it was safe._

 **Alex's POV**

I didn't know what to think as I looked at Emma's…..family. Emma put her hand on my shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

"Um, it's nice to meet you," I said before sticking my hand out. The rat-man shook my hand firmly.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Master Splinter, and these are my sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. And these are our dear friends, Casey Jones and April O'Neil," Master Splinter replied. I nodded slowly and smiled at everyone shyly.

"So you're the guy Emma's been going on about so much," Casey pointed out. I turned to Emma, smirking. She blushed and ducked her head. April hit Casey's arm.

"I do not!" Emma huffed. Then, Raphael I think, came and patted her head while rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, but ya do. Call me Raph," 'Raph' said, looking at me. I nodded again. The other three turtles came up and stared at me for a second before the one in the orange mask, Michelangelo, smiled.

"Dude, I go by Mikey. Wanna play video games?" 'Mikey asked excitedly. Emma groaned and I laughed at her antics.

"What, jealous?" I asked playfully. Emma glared at me and stuck out her tongue. I laughed again. "And sure. What games do you have?" I asked.

"Only the best ever. Zombie Apocalypse 5, Alien Turmoil, Smash Supreme," Mikey kept listing all these games.

"Did you ever think maybe he wanted to do something smart?" Donatello asked. Emma groaned and sighed. I smiled at her.

"Don, why don't you just go on your computer and leave him alone?" Raph asked. Don huffed. I suppressed a grin. Leonardo continued to glare at me and I didn't know why.

"Hey, want to see the training room?" Emma asked. I nodded but Leonardo apparently didn't like the idea.

"No! Em, how can you trust him?!" Leonardo asked. Em glared at him and everyone else backed away.

"Leo, why I trust him is my business, not yours. And why should it matter? I would think that you would at least trust me to make a good decision," Emma fired back. Leo grumbled then headed to a different room. Master Splinter looked at me for a second.

"You are welcome in our home anytime, Alexander. If you will all excuse me," and with that, he was gone. Raph and Don went to the kitchen while Casey and April headed to the couch with Mikey. Emma grabbed my hand and took me upstairs, into her room and left the door open a crack.

"I'm sorry about him. But thanks for taking everything so well," Emma said. I smiled and pulled her close.

"Of course. They're your family. Wait until you meet mine," I replied. Emma laughed as she put her arms around my neck. I leaned in and gently kissed her.

We stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart. I smiled at her and she blushed. I smirked.

"Emerald, as much as I love watching you blush, want to explain how your family wound up, uh, looking like four turtles and a rat?" I asked. Emma blushed more before nodding and leading me to her bed. We both sat down and she started the story, about mutagen and japan and Shredder. "Wow," I said when she was done.

"Yeah, I know it's-" Emma was cut off by her phone ringing. "One second." I nodded. And she stood up and answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" Emma's face immediately paled when she heard whoever's answer.

"But…..how did you….I mean-" Emma was seemingly cut off and looked close to tears. I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. Then I heard the phone beep and Emma put it up.

"Who was that, Emerald?" I asked gently. She burst into tears and I wrapped her up into my arms.

"M-my d-da-ad!"

 **A/N: Didn't see that coming, did you?**

 **Emma: What? How? Why? When?**

 **Kitkat: Calm down. It'll be revealed soon. And Leo will become less of a jerkface for all you Leo lovers.**


	23. Chap 23: Morning and Conversations

**To answer prangersturtles question, Emma's dad got her phone number because he called in a favor to some CIA buddy of his (he is a lawyer, remember?) to track down Emma. For what reason? Well, you'll have to read to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT. Wanna, but don't.**

 _ **Phone Call from Emma's POV**_

" _Hello? Who is this?" I answered. I heard a voice, raspy and slurred with alcohol that I'd hoped never to hear again. My father's._

" _It's me, ya little brat," He growled. I gulped and felt my face pale._

" _But…..how did you…...I mean-" He cut me off. Alex came up and put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly._

" _Doesn't matter. I have a message for you and those stupid turtles. Shredder wants all of you. And i'm going to help him." Then the line when dead._

" _Who was that, Emerald?" Alex asked. I burst into tears and he hugged me._

" _M-my d-da-ad!" I cried. I felt Alex tense up as I continued to sob. He held me for a while until he reluctantly told me he had to go home or he'd be grounded. I watched Alex leave before crying myself to sleep._

Next Day:

I got up and went down for breakfast. The boys were at the table, but Sensei wasn't up yet. I got my cereal before sitting between Raph and Mikey. Across from us were Don and Leo, who refused to look at me, which suited me just fine.

"Morning sis. What's up?" Mikey asked. I shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact. It didn't work, since my brothers know me _way_ too well.

Raph put his hands on my shoulders, Mikey grabbed my hands, and Donnie got up and lifted my head, making my tear-streaked face visible and my red-rimmed eyes. They let go of me and all began asking me what was wrong. I told them about the phone call.

When I does, they looked, well, furious.

"When did your father start working for Shredder?" Leo asked, talking for the first time that morning.

"I don't know. He just said he'd make sure to get you guys. Well, technically, he said 'all of you'," I replied quietly. Sensei came in suddenly, livid. I took it that he'd heard the conversation we'd all just had.

"Emma, you are not to go topside until this threat is taken care of," Sensei announced. I gasped.

"But-" He gave me that look that made me be quiet. "Fine."

"Sorry, dudette. Wanna play video games?" Mikey asked hesitantly. I smiled weakly and nodded. We got settled on the couch and started the game up. As we played, the others came and sat by us, cheering us on. Leo was on Mikey's side, obviously, while Don and Raph were on mine. I traded off with Raph after a while and sat besides Leo.

"I know you probably hate me, and I get why. I revealed the secret. But April and Casey know, so I didn't see a problem with it. Sorry if that upsets you," I told Leo. The others were too obsessed with their game to hear us. Leo sighed before talking.

"I can't hate you, not ever, no matter what. I just…...don't want anything to happen. To us...or you. Especially with your dad being involved with Shredder now," Leo replied. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. I'd never let anything happen to you guys, and you'd never let anything happen to me. So are we ok?" I asked. He nodded and dramatically sighed in relief. Leo rolled his eyes, but smiled. Suddenly, the TV went static-y and then Shredder's face appeared. We all glared at the TV.

"It is I, Shredder. I am here to tell you that if you surrender to me, then I shall make you turtles, the rat, and the girl's end swift. If not, well, then you shall be begging me for mercy!"

With that, the TV went blank. Me and the boys all looked at each other before shouting:

"Sensei!"

 **A/N: Short, but the end is near.**


	24. Chap 24: Goodbyes and Letters

**I meant to update, but a lot has happened. I'm getting reading glasses, posting stuff on youtube (Jelsa - A Journey - part 1 by me, Kitkat Dragon). I'm super sorry. Also, Shredder's stunt on the TV let Donnie trace him back to a 'supposedly' abandoned warehouse.**

 **Disclaimer: Only own plot and OC's. Nothing else.**

 **Emma's POV**

Sensei had us gather at the dining room table as we planned our attack. We couldn't let Shredder do anything, so we had to attack soon.

Leo and Sensei would face Shredder as they were the best fighters, the rest of us there to offer our assistance. Donnie would hack into the security alarms and turn off all the systems. Mikey, Raph, and I would take out any ninjas that were there. Casey and April would stay here, telling us where to go based on blueprints of the building.

The only thing was I had to say goodbye to Alex. I had every intention of coming back, but sometimes you just didn't know. So I told him to meet me at the park.

"Hey, Emerald. What's up?" Alex asked as he sat besides me on our favorite park bench. I took a deep breath.

"We're going to fight Shredder. We have to or he'll cause chaos and misery for everyone," I explained. His eyebrows knit in confusion.

"You're going to be okay though, right?"

"I'll try. We all want to come back, but there's a chance we won't," I replied. He sat back and realization dawned on his face.

"You're saying goodbye, aren't you?" Alex asked, even though he already knew the answer. I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"It's just in case. If I do come back, then you can say you told me so," I said, trying to comfort him. He sighed. "I really, really like you, Alex."

I then kissed his cheek. He turned so we were kissing on the lips. I felt all of his anger, frustration, and sorrow at me going through that kiss. When we pulled away, I smiled sadly at him.

"Later, skater boy." I left and went into the sewers. When I got there, I hurried past everyone and ran to my room. As soon as the door was shut, I started crying.

But I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, dried my tears, and began writing. I knew someone wasn't coming back. That's how it always goes. I would be that someone, if only so my brothers could live.

 _To whoever reads this, please give to Sensei Splinter and let him read it in front of my brothers, Casey, April, and Alex._

 _I love of you guys. I realized before we left that someone would be leaving and not returning. I had already decided it would be me. I know this may cause some sadness, but you can't grieve. I want you to live._

 _Leo, you are a great leader. Don't let anyone, even Raph, say otherwise._

 _Raph, you may be a bit of a hothead, but you're kind and protective. Don't forget that._

 _Donnie, you're a genius who's got bright ideas for the future. Don't quit trying._

 _Mikey, you're a loveable goofball who makes this world shine. Don't change._

 _Casey and April, you were my first human friends. Thank you. Don't stop living._

 _Sensei, you were a better father than my bio dad ever was. Don't ever think your daughter didn't appreciate and love you._

 _Alex, I may have lied, but I hope you will forgive me. I just couldn't bear to see you upset. Don't ever think I never loved you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emma Andrews/Hamato_

I folded the letter and placed it in an envelope marked 'To my family' and placed it on the bed. I grabbed my belt with my weapons and left my room for what I thought was the last time. I joined my family as we headed to Shredder.

 **A/N: Well? Who here is crying or close to it?**


	25. Chap 25:Crates and Lives

**I meant to update! But school started and personal matters came up. On the bright side, my birthday is this week and I'm writing a book! I plan on it being at least 300 pages, which is one of the reasons why I haven't updated. And I want all of you to finish this story. I promise there will be a happy ending, even if you don't see it happening.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters and plotlines.**

 **Emma's POV**

I opened the sewer gate. Donnie had managed to trace Shredder back to an old warehouse, so we waited until we were close before heading topside. We each had our weapons, smoke bombs, and phones. I checked to see if it was clear before helping my brothers out.

"Rooftops now." Leo commanded. We all flipped and somersaulted up, giving each other a hand as we landed. We looked in through the glass.

Shredder was yelling at some foot ninjas as they rushed to fortify the doors and windows. I looked at Leo. How would we get in now?

"We should sneak in, element of surprise," Donnie suggested. "I just can't see how."

That's when I noticed the fire escape in the back. It had a staircase leading to the roof, where we were. I pointed at the door, which was behind some old crates, so Shredder must've forgotten it. Raph ruffled my hair in approval. Leo nodded and we all jumped down the staircase, landing softly.

I took out a bobby pin and unlocked the door in 5 seconds flat. New record. I silently and slowly opened the door. Not much, just a crack. No one was there. I walked in, hiding behind the crates, followed by my brothers.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mikey whispered. I looked around. There, at the computer, was him. My father.

"Leo and Raph take on Shredder. You and Don take on the ninjas. I'll take on...my dad," I whispered. Leo looked like he wanted to object, but Raph shook his head. I smiled gratefully. We threw a couple smoke bombs and attacked.

I ran towards my father and punched him. He groaned and fell to the floor, before wrestling me to the ground. I swiped at him with my weapon and cut his arm.

"Brat! I brought you into this world, and I can take you out just as easily!" He yelled. ***Had to, sorry***

I noticed the foot ninjas had been taken care of and Shredder had disappeared. My brothers looked a little bruised, but fine. I knocked Tyler to the ground.

"I hate you. Mom would too, if she could see you now," I replied. He cried out in anger, but I knocked him unconscious.

I turned to see the boys coming towards me. That's when I noticed the Shredder's shadow right behind him.

"Em, what'd you-" I cut off Raph by pushing him aside as SHredder came down and stabbed me with his sword right in the stomach.

"Not who I intended, but any death is fine with me," Shredder said as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. I fell to the ground, faintly realizing I was screaming as I passed out.

 **Raph's POV**

"No!" We all cried. Donnie ran and started checking her vitals. Leo and I knelt down as Mikey stared in shock at Emma, our little sister, on the ground.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Mikey asked hesitantly. We heard a groan and saw Em's eyes opening.

"My bed…..I left something for you guys…...I'm sorry…..but I love you all….." Em whispered, breathing heavily.

"You're going to be fine, understand?" Leo said, his voice breaking at the end. Em smiled faintly.

"Sorry bro…..Can't follow orders this time…..I saw his shadow and knew…..Shredder would attack you….couldn't let it happen…." That's when her eyes closed. Donnie leaned in to check her breathing and her heartbeat. He looked at us, and shook his head.

When I walked into the lair, holding Em's cold body, April screamed and started crying into Casey's arms. Splinter held her, saying this couldn't be real. Mikey's the one who got Alex to come, after we found the note on Em's bed.

After Splinter read it, Alex knelt to the ground and cried. I was numb. My little sister…...was gone. Dead. Leo shut himself in his room, Donnie went to the training room, and Mikey just sat on the couch, not saying anything.

Our lives….would never be the same again.

 **A/N: I promised a happy ending. Don't worry. And please….DO NOT KILL ME!?**


	26. Chap 26: Doors and Buttons

**This is the last time I kill the main OC. Man, you people really love Emma.**

 **Emma: Yeah, they do. Wait, I'm dead. How am I here?**

 **Me: You're dead in the story. Not in the Author's Note.**

 **Emma: Why'd you kill me?!**

 **Me: For like, two chapters! Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and Emma will be fine. *Hint, HINT!***

 **Emma's POV**

 _I opened my eyes and had to blink a couple of times, it was so bright. Memories overcame me, and I glanced down, only to see no wound. And my outfit had changed into the outfit I'd worn when I first met Alex. I smiled softly before I looked around._

 _It was a room where the ceiling, walls, and floor were all white. There were two doors standing right next to each other, one green, the other yellow._

 _There was nothing except me, the doors, and a table with a wooden box on top in the room. I walked over the box and opened it. A remote with two buttons, one yellow, the other one green it's only features. I clicked the yellow, and the yellow door swung open._

 _A figure came through it, wearing a beautiful pink halter-style dress, and she had luxurious chestnut-brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail. I'd seen her before, in a picture. But what…?_

 _Mom. My mother. That was her. Helen Marie Andrews._

 _I'd seen her face, smiling, with those shining eyes in a wedding photo that Dad had kept on his dresser. She'd looked amazing. And here she was, standing right before me. She wrapped her arms around me, and on impulse, I hugged back._

" _My darling girl. I watched. I watched you grow all these years. Tyler…...he changed. He was a wonderful man when we met…..but now…."_

" _What's going on?" I asked. She smiled sadly before pulling away and looking me over._

" _I've dreamed of the day when we would be reunited once more. But it's too soon. You're too young."_

" _Well, I'm dead. Right?" I asked, just to clarify things. SHe shook her head. Then she pointed at the remote, which was still in my hand._

" _You're at a crossroads. I represent the yellow door, better known as __ **(I don't want to offend anyone. So fill in the blank with Heaven, afterlife, death, or whatever you believe comes when you die. Okay? Okay.)** _The green door is life. Life with Master Splinter, your brothers, your friends….Alex." When my mom said that, I blushed a little._

" _So, wait. I can choose to live? Be alive again?" She nodded._

" _But that means you will have to wait until it's your ACTUAL time before seeing me. And no more heroics and sacrifices, understand?" She pretended to be stern, but I knew this hurt her as much as it hurt me._

 _I hugged her once more, the last time I would hug her for many years to come. Then i pressed the green button. And I breathed once more._

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! You guys probably hate me, but I promise, like 2 more chapters, and then you can be done with me forever if you want. But be warned: I will be doing Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfics. And more TMNT.**


	27. Chap 27: Pranks and Slaps

**I'm back! Don't kill me! Two more chapters. Then you can be happy and not stab me for being so mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and plot lines.**

 **Emma's POV**

I opened my eyes, sitting up slowly. I checked my stomach. The wound was still there, but less bloody. It looked like it would heal. I turned to see my surroundings. The only ones in the room were Master Splinter and Mikey, who were at the dining room table and had yet to notice me. I walked over there and got a Dr. Pepper from the fridge.

They nearly strangled me in a death hug, crying and laughing. I reassured them before silencing them both.

"I want to play a prank on the others. Mikey, when I say to, call everyone here," I smirked. Master Splinter rolled his eyes, still smiling at me. Mikey nodded, overjoyed at everything.

I went back to the couch, where'd I previously been, and laid back down. I closed my eyes and tried to look dead.I guess I succeeded, because when Mikey yelled "Emergency!" and everyone came running, no one thought I was alive.

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo growled. I mentally sighed. Of course he'd take it hard, being the leader who was supposed to protect us all. And dying _probably_ wasn't helping his self-esteem much.

"Leave 'em alone!" Raph exclaimed. I heard scuffling and sighed before getting up and slapping them upside their heads.

"I can't be dead 5 minutes without you guys arguing!? Seriously?! What if I hadn't been able to come back? What if I'd stayed dead? I won't always-" I was cut off from scolding them by April, Casey, Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Alex hugging me. They were all crying and I sighed as I explained what had happened when I died.

We all then sat on the couch, everyone occasionally poking my arm or ruffling my hair, as though making sure this wasn't a dream. I answered their questions as best I could, but the one thing I never did was look at Alex. I spoke to him, yes, but I couldn't bear to look and see the disappointment.

After the excitement wore off, Alex dragged me to my room under the pretense of me needing rest and an escort. Once the door was closed and locked, he glared at me. I look at the ground. He stormed over to me and cupped my chin up.

"Why did you lie?"

"I knew you'd try to stop me or tell my brothers. I couldn't let them get hurt," I replied. His harsh stare softened and he kissed me softly. It felt like eternity but was probably only a couple minutes before he released me and smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" Alex asked as he headed towards the door. I smiled.

"Of course."

 **A/N: Last chapter is the epilogue. Ok? Ok.**


	28. Chap 28: The Epilogue

**This is the second fanfic I've actually finished. I'm….sad. I'll miss Emma and the boys. I'll miss updating. But at least I can rest easy and not have to worry about this fanfic. Until I start posting 50 other ones at one time because I for some reason think I can handle it.**

 **Raph: This is it. Later.**

 **Leo: Raph *shakes head*. It was an honor.**

 **Donnie: It was amazing.**

 **Mikey: until the next TMNT story, dudette.**

 **Emma: Goodbye.**

 **Me: *sniffles* okay. Sensei, will you do the last disclaimer? *bursts into tears***

 **Master Splinter: *Hands Kitkat a handkerchief* Of course, child.**

 **Disclaimer: Miss Kitkat does not own the turtles, Shredder, or myself. Just her OC's and her wonderful plot.**

 **No One's POV**

It has been ten years since the Shredder/Mr. Andrew incident. Emma has since then graduated from high school *took courses online* and went to college with Alex, April, and Casey. Casey and April opened an artifact shipping/finding company.

Leo was sent away for a year of a training. When he eventually came back, things were….tense. Emma, unfortunately, was on a mission in New Jersey and didn't come back until after the whole 'immortal guy battle' thing was over. When She did return, it was to her brothers reunited once more. And to a loving boyfriend who then proposed.

Of course she said yes. Of course her brothers were happy for her. The ceremony was beautiful, even when Casey almost lost the rings and April nearly strangled them. The new married couple got an apartment near the sewer and visited often.

Their children, Marie and Kelly, often came along and enjoyed learning ninja techniques and playing with their uncles. Marie had her father's blue eyes, but her mother's hair. Kelly had her father's hair but her mother's green eyes, earning the nickname 'Emerald Eyes'.

The boys eventually found Shredder and ended him, once and for all. Emma's father was put in jail and stayed where he was.

Everything and everyone was where they belonged. And Emma? She never regretted the decision she'd made to stay. Specially since it meant she'd get to always be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's Little Sister.

 **A/N: The End! *Sorry if this was short***


End file.
